


Лучшее творение Старка

by Sabira, silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк - папа Дерека</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

 

  


 

  
  
  
  
День стоял прекрасный. Как раз в такой теплый и солнечный летний день можно отлично набить морду.  
  
Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа, громко хлопнув дверью, задрал голову и прищурился, вглядываясь в огромные окна лофта Дерека на верхнем этаже. Потом опустил взгляд на припаркованную рядом Камаро и тихо рыкнул.   
  
Вернулся. Гондон.   
  
Отец не ошибся. Стайлз, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу злость, пошел к входу в здание. Ему хотелось взбежать по лестнице, а не дожидаться терпеливо лифта, но Стайлз решил держать себя в руках. Вот когда он увидит Дерека, тогда и спросит у него, куда тот, нахрен, свалил на целую неделю? Какого черта не оставил Стайлзу даже записку? А ведь мог бы! У них вроде бы что-то вырисовывалось. По крайней мере, поцелуи и обнимашки явно попадали под категорию романтических. Да и тот вечер, который они провели на опущенных сиденьях в Камаро и когда Стайлз разоткровенничался и выложил о себе почти все самое личное, тоже никак не намекал на дружбу. Стайлз всерьез рассчитывал в ближайшее время расстаться с девственностью и сделать это именно с Дереком. По его подсчетам они уже приближались к этой фазе. Только вот Дерек взял и свалил. По-английски.  
  
Стайлз зашел в лифт и шлепнул ладонью по кнопке. Ладно. Он не будет закатывать истерику, как девчонка, а зайдет и спокойно поговорит с Дереком. Спросит, когда он приехал… Хотя нет. Дерек просечет, что Стайлзу донесли. И будет прав. После того, как Дерек стал слишком часто появляться у них дома и пропадать в его комнате, отец вывел Стайлза на серьезный разговор. Стайлзу пришлось краснеть, мямлить, закатывать глаза и закрывать лицо руками, выслушивая предположения и теории отца. И все, что Стайлз испытал за те неловкие минуты, он не хотел бы повторить никогда. Однако неделю назад у них состоялся еще один разговор. Не такой смущающий, как первый, но на ту же тему. Ту, которую Стайлз совершенно не желал поднимать.   
  
Зато сегодня утром патруль, дежуривший на въезде в город, донес отцу, что Дерек Хейл снова в Бикон-Хиллз. И отец, естественно, сразу позвонил Стайлзу, чтобы сообщить эту новость. Наверное, папа видел, как сильно Стайлз переживает, хотя он и пытался скрывать свое беспокойство и страхи. Звонок Стайлз благополучно проспал, пользуясь благами летних каникул, и тот был переадресован в голосовую почту, которую Стайлз прослушал, только когда проснулся. Спасибо Куперу за создание мобильных телефонов! Утро перестало казаться унылым.   
  
Лифт остановился, и двери разъехались. Стайлз подошел к входу в лофт, встряхнул вспотевшие руки и вздохнул. Наверняка Дерек уже знает о его присутствии. Тупить на пороге было бы глупо и позорно. Поэтому Стайлз взялся за ручку и потянул ее в сторону. «Главное, сохранять хладнокровие и рассудительность», — мысленно убедил себя он и вошел.   
  
— Какого хрена ты уехал? — воскликнул Стайлз, сбегая по ступенькам, и направился прямо к Дереку, замершему у стола. Рядом с ним был еще какой-то мужик, но он стоял спиной к двери, и Стайлз не обратил на него внимания. Не до него сейчас.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек шагнул навстречу и поднял руки, словно уговаривая успокоиться. Как будто Стайлз мог! Обида жгла в груди так сильно, что он едва мог дышать.  
  
— Ты вообще знаешь о существовании мобильников? — Стайлз отшатнулся от подошедшего к нему Дерека и упрямо уставился ему прямо в лицо. — Смску отправить слабо? Тебе сложно было написать «Стайлз, я уехал по делам»?   
  
— Стайлз, — уже громче повторил Дерек и нетерпеливо вздохнул.   
  
— Если не можешь нажать пару кнопок, чтобы позвонить, мог бы попросить кого-нибудь тебе…  
  
— Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек, и Стайлз, поджав губы, замолчал и сложил руки на груди. Дерека его реакция удовлетворила, и он немного попятился в сторону. — Хочу тебе кое-кого представить.  
  
— Очередной оборотень? Ты опять нашел кого-то в стаю? Тебе недостаточно пропавших Эрики и Бойда? Или ты соскучился по Айзеку? Так знай, что он тоже по тебе скучает и готов в любой удобный момент свинтить от своей тетки. Знаешь, ему в Техасе не особо нравится…  
  
— Стайлз, это Брюс, — перебил его Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел на мужика, который повернулся к ним лицом и скромно улыбнулся, и невольно сделал шаг назад. Он схватился за футболку Дерека, пытаясь устоять на ногах, и не заметил, что довольно сильно царапнул ему сосок.   
  
— Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Стайлз, — вежливо сказал Брюс.   
  
Стайлз в ответ не мог выдавить ни слова. Получалось только бездумно, тихо мычать.   
  
Дерек положил ему руку на плечо и погладил в попытке расслабить. Расслабиться не получилось, зато к Стайлзу вернулся дар речи.  
  
— Дерек, это же Халк! Халк! — Стайлз переводил взгляд с Дерека на Брюса и обратно, начиная глупо улыбаться. Он никогда даже представить себе не мог, что ему удастся встретиться с кем-то из Мстителей, участвовавших лет десять назад в знаменитой заварушке в Нью-Йорке. А тут… — _Халк_ в твоем лофте! Дерек!  
  
— Стайлз, заткнись, — раздраженно ответил тот и отодвинулся от Стайлза, будто ему было неприятно здесь находиться. — Я знаю, кто это.   
  
— Что он тут делает? — широко улыбаясь и не отводя восхищенного взгляда от Брюса, спросил Стайлз. Его немного трясло, а голова чуточку кружилась. Воздуха не хватало, Стайлзу хотелось сесть на пол и в то же время поскакать вокруг. Плакат с Халком висел у него над рабочим столом. Он смотрел на него каждый раз, когда терял мысль. Почему-то это всегда срабатывало, и Стайлз вспоминал, что же хотел сказать. И сейчас стоять рядом с _человеком с плаката_ было чертовски волнительно.  
  
— Он мой гость, — скривился Дерек и бросил на Стайлза угрюмый взгляд. — И прекрати называть его Халком.  
  
— Халк твой гость?! — воскликнул Стайлз, пропустив просьбу Дерека мимо ушей. — О мой бог! Как такое возможно? Как ты его сюда заманил?   
  
Он приблизился к сконфуженному Брюсу и потрогал его за темный пиджак. Спохватившись, Стайлз отдернул руку и состроил на лице виноватое выражение, показывая, что больше так делать не будет.   
  
— Мы с Дереком давно знакомы, — усмехнувшись, ответил Брюс и ободряюще похлопал Дерека по плечу. У Стайлз от изумления открылся рот.   
  
— Как это «давно знакомы»?   
  
Ответить ни Дерек, ни Брюс не успели. Послышался страшный шум, словно к дому приближалась ракета, и в следующее мгновение огромное окно разбилось. Дерек прикрыл Стайлза собой, а Брюс пригнулся, спрятавшись за столом. Руку сильно кольнуло, но Стайлз едва ли это заметил. Он попытался выглянуть из-за Дерека и посмотреть, что же влетело в комнату. Зато Дерек заметил вонзившийся пониже локтя осколок стекла, осторожно вытащил его, медленно выпрямился и развернулся. Стайлз отряхнул футболку и, снова раскрыв рот, уставился на застывшего посреди битого стекла Железного Человека.   
  


***

  
  
— Что за херня? — тихо и угрожающе спросил Дерек, подходя к нежданному гостю.  
  
— Мы поставим тебе новое, что ты злишься? — миролюбиво донеслось из костюма. Стайлз много раз слышал этот голос по телеку: он смотрел все видео очевидцев на ютубе, а в седьмом классе поставил на звонок знаменитую фразу «Я — Железный Человек».   
  
— Зачем ты вообще приперся? — заорал Дерек. Таким злым Стайлз его никогда не видел. И что он делал? Он орал на Железного Человека! — Я же просил тебя не следить за мной!   
  
Брюс скривился, покачал головой и ушел на кухню. Стайлз проследил за ним глазами, но не сдвинулся с места. В мыслях царила потрясающая пустота, и мозг, кажется, временно заблокировал сигналы «поднять руку», «отойти в сторону», «закрыть рот».   
  
— Ты сказал, что тебе нужно время, но уехал с Бэннером! Почему ему можно посмотреть на твоего бойфренда, а мне нет? — шлем поднялся, и на Дерека обиженно уставился Тони Старк.   
  
— Так было нужно!   
  
— И что Бэннер может сделать такого, что не могу я? — с вызовом спросил Тони.  
  
— Вести себя нормально, — припечатал Дерек и отвернулся, оглядывая усыпавшие пол осколки.   
  
— Подумаешь, окно. Что ты так взбесился? — уже поспокойнее сказал Тони.  
  
— Потому что здесь есть человек! Обычный человек, с нормальной регенерацией и без костюма! — снова завелся Дерек, сжав кулаки, и хмуро взглянул на Тони. Тот убрал шлем полностью и уставился на Стайлза.   
  
— Ты, наверно, и есть Стайлз? Парень Дерека?   
  
— Ага, — заторможено кивнул Стайлз.   
  
— А я Тони Старк, — улыбнулся Железный Человек и с гордостью добавил: — Папа Дерека.   
  
Стайлз снова кивнул, и перед глазами разом потемнело.   
  


  
  
Дверь дома Стилински была не заперта. Скотт осторожно ее приоткрыл, заглянул внутрь и прислушался. На первом этаже все было тихо, а со второго доносился какой-то шорох. Скотт зашел в дом, закрыл дверь и бесшумно поднялся по лестнице. У Дерека, позвонившего ему и попросившего приехать к Стайлзу, был очень странный голос. Скотт никогда не слышал Дерека таким. Он был словно чем-то угнетен и обеспокоен. И, что самое странное, он попросил присмотреть за Стайлзом. Как будто это Скотт с ним встречался, а не Дерек.   
  
— Чувак? — Скотт толкнул приоткрытую дверь в комнату Стайлза и удивленно замер, разглядывая, как друг скатывает огромный плакат Мстителей в полном составе. Пару лет назад они чуть не подрались из-за него. Плакат был последним из коллекции и самым большим, и Скотт тоже его хотел. Стайлз тогда выиграл, забрал себе и клятвенно пообещал, что снимет плакат только для переезда. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Снимаю лишнее, — ответил Стайлз, окинув задумчивым взглядом стены, увешанные плакатами с супергероями и музыкальными группами.   
  
— Ага, — тупо кивнул Скотт. — У тебя все нормально?  
  
— Да. А что у меня может быть не нормально?  
  
— Ну, э-э-э, мне позвонил Дерек… попросил приехать и проверить тебя. Я уже приготовился увидеть твой хладный труп, — вяло улыбнулся Скотт.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на него так, будто только сейчас заметил, что он пришел.   
  
— Нет, я в порядке. В полном порядке.   
  
— Не похоже, — возразил Скотт, наблюдая, как Стайлз берется за плакат Халка над столом. А потом его осенило: — Ты переезжаешь?  
  
— Что? — удивился Стайлз.   
  
— Ты переезжаешь? — повторил Скотт. — Ну, плакаты. Ты их снимаешь.   
  
— Да, снимаю, — подтвердил тот и вздохнул. Мыслями Стайлз был явно сейчас где-то далеко. — Но никуда не переезжаю. По крайней мере, пока.   
  
— А зачем ты тогда снимаешь Халка? — Скотта сбивало с толку его поведение. Все было чертовски странно.  
  
— Понимаешь, — Стайлз развернулся к нему всем телом и взмахнул руками. Один уголок плаката уже отлип и печально свисал со стены, — я не могу оставить все это на месте. Не после того, что произошло.   
  
— А что произошло?   
  
— Я познакомился с Халком! — дернул бровями Стайлз и задорно улыбнулся. Его глаза блестели, словно ему подарили на день рождение новую крутую машину.   
  
— Что? — нахмурился Скотт.   
  
— Что слышал! Я стоял рядом с Халком! И он со мной разговаривал! — Стайлз вернулся к плакату и полностью его снял. Скатал в трубку и поставил рядом со столом. Потом он обернулся и, поджав губы, уставился на плакат Железного Человека. Скотт проследил за его взглядом и кинулся ему наперерез.   
  
— Чувак, приди в себя! Только не Железный Человек! Оставь его!  
  
— Я не могу, — помотал головой Стайлз. — Теперь не могу. Слишком стремно.  
  
Скотт совсем растерялся.   
  
— Что за херню ты вообще несешь? Как ты мог познакомиться с Халком? Где? — Скотт попробовал увести разговор в сторону и отвлечь Стайлза от сдирания плакатов, которые они с таким трепетом вешали. Он просто не мог смотреть на это равнодушно.   
  
— В лофте у Дерека, — как само собой разумеющееся, пояснил Стайлз.  
  
— В лофте у Дерека. Ты познакомился с Халком. В лофте. У Дерека.  
  
— Да, бро, все верно. Ты схватываешь на лету!   
  
— Ты башкой ударился? — встревожился Скотт. — Дерек вернулся, и вы поссорились? Он тебя тронул?   
  
— Что? — удивился Стайлз. — Не-е-ет. Что за фигню ты несешь? Дерек бы меня не тронул.   
  
Скотт ему не поверил и повнимательнее осмотрел Стайлза. Он заметил рану на руке и поджал губы, уверившись в своих подозрениях. Вот же козел! Ну ничего, Скотт ему потом устроит!   
  
Стайлз перехватил его взгляд и махнул рукой:   
  
— Это не он.   
  
— А кто? — угрюмо спросил Скотт.  
  
— Э-э-э, фактически, это окно. Оно разбилось. А вообще в этом виноват Железный Человек. Но кто же будет обвинять в чем-то Железного Человека? В самом деле!  
  
Скотт помрачнел еще больше. Неужели Дерек действительно приложил Стайлза головой? Его нужно срочно показать маме. Вдруг серьезная травма?  
  
— Сначала Халк, потом Железный Человек… Капитана Америку еще не видел?   
  
— Не-а, его пока не видел, — ответил Стайлз, задумался на пару секунд и вдруг расплылся в широченной улыбке: — Но Дерек наверняка его знает!   
  
Скотт тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Точно что-то серьезное. Он положил руку Стайлзу на плечо и ободряюще похлопал, потом повел его в сторону компьютерного кресла и насильно усадил.   
  
— Ты чего? — удивился Стайлз и широко раскрыл глаза. — Ты мне не веришь?  
  
— Конечно, я тебе верю, — кивнул Скотт. — Ты видел Халка, а Железный Человек разбил окно. Все совершенно ясно.  
  
— Не веришь. А между прочим, Железный Человек — отец Дерека! — привел самый веский, по его мнению, аргумент Стайлз. Скотт застыл на мгновение и, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Потом, когда Стайлз очухается и придет в себя, его можно будет подкалывать на эту тему. Такое просто невозможно оставить без внимания!  
  
— Ага. А мама у него Черная Вдова.   
  
— Нет, маму Дерека звали Талия. И она точно не была супергероем, — помотал головой Стайлз и вздохнул: — Интересно, как она познакомилась с Тони Старком?..  
  
— Стайлз! — воскликнул Скотт, не выдержав. — Прекрати нести эту чушь!   
  
— Это не чушь, чувак!   
  
— То, что ты говоришь, невозможно!   
  
— Да почему? — возмутился Стайлз, обиженно нахмурившись.   
  
Скотт в панике развел руками, всем своим видом пытаясь показать замешательство, в котором прибывал после фантазий Стайлза.   
  
— Потому что это нереально. У Дерека даже фамилия другая! — нашелся он.  
  
— У него фамилия мамы, — объяснил Стайлз, словно Скотт сморозил сущую глупость. — Он оборотень, и фамилия у него та же, что была у его мамы и сестер.   
  
— Про его сестер мы только однажды слышали от Питера.  
  
— Дерек не любит распространяться на тему семьи, — пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
Скотт в ужасе покачал головой. Он не знал, как еще образумить Стайлза, как до него достучаться. Тот вбил себе в голову всякую ерунду и поверил в нее, как в оборотней. Вот только оборотни реально существовали, здесь Скотт не мог ничего возразить. А вот эта супергеройская тема…  
  
— Знаешь что? — вскочил Стайлз и с вызовом уставился ему в глаза.   
  
— А? — невольно отступил Скотт.  
  
— Мы сейчас поедем к Дереку, и ты сам все увидишь, — Стайлз был явно доволен собой. Сиял, как в тот раз, когда Финсток сообщил ему, что он в первой линии.   
  
— Ладно, — согласился Скотт. Они приедут, убедятся, что в лофте нет никого, кроме Дерека, набьют ему морду за то, что посмел так сильно приложить Стайлза, и все снова станет как прежде.   
  
Стайлз расплылся в широкой улыбке, подхватил со стола ключи от джипа и направился к двери. Скотт побрел следом.   
  


  
[ ](http://sa.uploads.ru/fIDxR.jpg)

кликабельно   


  
  
— Улетай, — бросил Дерек, едва зайдя обратно в лофт. — Уматывай обратно.  
  
— Джарвис, мне кажется, или мой сын мне грубит? — спросил в пустоту Тони Старк, по счастливому совпадению — родной отец Дерека.  
  
— Твой сын тебе не просто грубит, — Дерек повесил куртку на вешалку. — Твой сын еще и выставляет тебя из своего дома. Джарвис, процитируй папе какую-нибудь подходящую статью по психологии родителей и детей. А хотя нет, я передумал. Лучше подбери ему материалы насчет того, как нельзя, блядь, врываться без приглашения и калечить моего бойфренда!  
  
— Мне использовать выдержки из медицинских справочников или ограничиться исключительно научно-популярной литературой? — осведомился Джарвис.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — Тони примирительно поднял руки вверх. — Хорошо, Дерек. Я был не прав. Приношу свои искренние извинения.  
  
— Я оборотень. И слышу, когда врут, — напомнил Дерек, проходя к холодильнику. Ему ужасно хотелось пить.  
  
— Шах и мат, — прокомментировал Брюс, кинув ему бутылку воды. Вот кто всегда умел угадывать желания Дерека.  
  
Не родной отец, о нет. Дерека гораздо лучше понимал огромный зеленый монстр, которого побаивались свои же союзники. Охуенно.  
  
— Почему ты так на меня взъелся? — устало спросил Тони. — Дерек, я всего лишь хотел поучаствовать в твоей жизни! Я и так узнал одним из последних, что у тебя кто-то есть. А когда я, как любой нормальный родитель, захотел познакомиться…  
  
— Знакомятся не так! — не выдержал Дерек, решив не комментировать «нормальность» отца. Он грохнул бутылкой об стол, зло растер лицо руками и убрал полезшие когти. Раздражение все никак не уходило. — Знакомство с родителями — это когда о встрече договариваются заранее. Устраивают совместный ужин, собираются за одним столом, болтают. А вовсе не…  
  
— Я сэкономил нам всем время! — Тони подошел к Дереку, и тот в который раз удивился, что перерос отца почти на голову.  
  
А когда-то Дерек смотрел на него снизу вверх, и папа казался ему огромным.  
  
— Ты чуть не отправил Стайлза на больничную койку, — эмоции Дерека вдруг сдулись. Он взглянул на отца, покачал головой и, не скрывая своей обиды, продолжил: — Ты представляешь, как ты меня напугал? Как ты его напугал? Он в обморок упал!  
  
— Ну, в обморок он упал не из-за окна, — вставил Брюс. — Могу ошибаться, но, кажется, его шокировал факт вашего со Старком родства и нашего с тобой знакомства.  
  
— Кстати, — оживился Тони. — Почему ты ему не сказал о нас? Ты меня стесняешься? Или этот мальчик из тех ушлых пареньков, которые любят красивую жизнь?  
  
— На нем рубашка за пятнадцать баксов, — фыркнул Дерек.  
  
— Четырнадцать девяносто пять, сэр, — поправил их вездесущий Джарвис. — Вы оплатили покупку кредиткой, последние цифры 0945, магазин на…  
  
— Помолчи, — прикрикнул Дерек, смутившись.  
  
И Брюс, и папа посмотрели на него излишне заинтересованно.  
  
— Я думал, вы еще не дошли до этой стадии отношений, — тактично сказал Брюс.  
  
— Мог бы расщедриться на что-то подороже, — Тони по-ковбойски оседлал кухонный стул. — Я много раз тебе говорил — не скупись на подарки, дамочки это любят.  
  
— У этой «дамочки» между ног член, — напомнил Дерек. — И я купил ему рубашку, потому что старая испортилась по моей вине. Подробностей не будет. Джарвис, только попробуй меня выдать.  
  
— Молчу, сэр.  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Тони, набирая на телефоне команду. Костюм послушно собрался в единое целое и бодро потопал к мини-бару. — Ты меня стыдишься?  
  
— Он фанат, — сквозь зубы объяснил Дерек. — Стайлз — фанат Мстителей. В его комнате висит плакат с Халком, он его обожает. У него есть и остальные — групповые и по отдельности, твой в том числе. А я не хочу быть сыном Железного Человека, я хочу быть Дереком, парнем, с которым он ходит на свидания. Такой ответ тебя устраивает?  
  
Тони присвистнул. Костюм успешно достал из бара бутылку скотча и потопал обратно к хозяину, но Дерек ловко выдернул выпивку из перчатки. Костюм застыл, не зная, как реагировать. Всем папиным изобретениям было строго-настрого запрещено атаковать Дерека. Правило было внесено в программу после одного неприятного инцидента, о котором они так и не рассказали маме.  
  
— Эй, — Тони кивнул на скотч. — Я хотел немного выпить… за встречу с твоим парнем.  
  
Дерек отдал бутылку костюму и похлопал его по металлическому плечу.  
  
— Джарвис, пусть он поставит на место, — приказал Дерек.  
  
— Джарвис, отмена, — быстро отреагировал Тони.  
  
— Отказано в действии, сэр, — с удовольствием отрапортовал Джарвис. — Бутылка будет возвращена. Сейчас еще слишком рано, чтобы пить, и я склонен прислушаться к словам вашего сына.  
  
— Восстание машин, вот оно, началось, — пробормотал Тони, обиженно махнув рукой.  
  
Брюс заглянул в холодильник и вытащил бутылку молока — Дерек закупал его теперь огромными трехлитровыми бутылями, Стайлз мог выдуть за вечер стакана четыре-пять.  
  
— Могу сварить тебе какао, — вежливо предложил Брюс. — Оно полезно для кровообращения и улучшает кратковременную память.  
  
— Засранцы, — папа поправил воротник футболки. Дерек невольно улыбнулся.  
  
Может быть, он действительно немного скучал по своему излишне знаменитому отцу, только черта с два он об этом скажет после идиотской выходки со стеклом.  
  
В дверь позвонили. Дерек удивленно вскинул голову, принюхался и нахмурился. Ладно отец, он всегда сваливается, как снег на голову. Но что забыли в Бикон-Хиллзе Стив и Наташа?  
  
— А, тут не заперто, — Наташа убрала в карман отмычку и уверенно прошла через гостиную, стуча каблуками по напольному покрытию. — Всем привет. Как настроение, мальчики?  
  
— Мне запрещают выпивать, — пожаловался Тони. — Что-то вы припозднились.  
  
— Не у всех нас в заднице реактор, — хищно улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты уже ввел Дерека в курс дела?  
  
Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Вернувшееся спокойствие слетело, будто его и не было. Дерек вздрогнул, выпрямился и почувствовал, как ему между лопаток легла рука Брюса.  
  
— Дыши, — тихо сказал тот. — Помнишь, как мы с тобой тренировались?   
  
Да, Дерек помнил. Когда он лишился матери и внезапно обрел ее силу альфы, Брюс оказался тем, кто сумел помочь Дереку. Сумел объяснить, как обуздать поселившуюся внутри ярость. Научил контролю. Позволил снова чувствовать себя человеком, а не монстром.  
  
— Дерек, очень рад тебя увидеть! — Стив подошел и пожал Дереку руку. Когти, слава богу, успели втянуться.  
  
Дерек ответил на рукопожатие, привычно наслаждаясь аурой спокойствия, исходившей от Стива в любой ситуации. Именно она делала его лидером Мстителей — в бою выигрывает не самый умный и сильный, а самый собранный и хладнокровный. Эту науку Дерек давно выучил. Отцу же она, кстати, так и не поддалась.  
  
— О каком деле идет речь? — спросил Дерек, обращаясь напрямую к Стиву.  
  
— Я все-таки сварю всем какао, — решил Брюс, гремя посудой в поисках кастрюльки.  
  
— Побольше корицы и добавь немного чили, — попросила Наташа.  
  
— Не забудь надеть фартучек, ты будешь в нем просто неотразим, — съязвил отец.  
  
— Это касается стаи альф, — ответил Дереку Стив. — Слышал когда-нибудь о таком союзе?  
  
Дерек медленно кивнул. Вот, значит, как. А он так надеялся по-тихому решить свои проблемы. Только Мстителей ему сейчас не хватало. Уж лучше бы визит отца оказался примером его обычного сталкерства.  
  
— Да, я знаю, что это такое. Вернее, кто они такие, — негромко произнес Дерек, соображая, как лучше преподнести информацию. И стоит ли вообще ею делиться. — Это ваша частная инициатива? Стив, это Тони…  
  
— Зови меня папой, Дерек, ну что тут сложного? Смотри, всего два простых слога — па-па. Повтори, сынок. Па-па. Па…  
  
Наташа встала перед Тони, закрывая его собой, и посмотрела Дереку прямо в глаза:  
  
— Нет, милый. Это поручение Щ.И.Т.а, и мы приехали к тебе, потому что ты единственный наш союзник, являющийся оборотнем. Альфой-оборотнем.  
  
— Я не ваш союзник, — поправил ее Дерек. Он любил Наташу, она отчасти заменила ему мать, когда той не стало, но не стоило смешивать личное и рабочие вопросы. — Я _сын_ вашего союзника.  
  
— Я все еще числюсь у них консультантом, — вставил Тони. — Можешь смело слать нас всех к чертям, Дерек.  
  
— Спасибо, пап, — искренне поблагодарил Дерек.  
  
Вот эту черту он в отце ценил. Каким бы тот не был эгоистичным и самодовольным, он никогда не ставил работу или чужие идеалы выше близких ему людей. Мама говорила, что отца так изменил плен, превративший его в Железного Человека. Дерек не знал, правда это или нет: они с Тони познакомились уже после этого печального события.  
  
— Твой отец прав, — неожиданно поддержал папу Стив. — Ты гражданский, Дерек, ты не обязан нам помогать. Но мы были бы очень благодарны за любую информацию.   
  
— На оборотней почти ничего нет, даже у Щ.И.Т.а, — Наташа завязала волосы резинкой для волос, убрала выбившиеся пряди за уши и сразу помолодела лет на пять. — Вы скрытные ублюдки.  
  
— Попридержи язык, — окоротил ее Тони.  
  
— И какого рода информацию вы хотите получить? — осторожно спросил Дерек. — Как убить альфу? Все просто. Рубишь пополам и готово.  
  
— Устранение цели — это худший вариант окончания миссии, — Наташа скинула туфли на шпильках и босиком прошлась до плиты, у которой колдовал не вмешивающийся в беседу Брюс. — Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы их поймали. Возможно, уговорили сотрудничать.   
  
— Хотите запереть альф в лаборатории и разложить их ДНК на нуклеотиды? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Росомаха, вариант два?  
  
— Вот Логану никто не мешает пить, когда его тянет пропустить стаканчик, — Тони, взяв со стола ножик, метнул в костюм. Костюм поймал его за лезвие и сделал вид, что хочет кинуть обратно.  
  
Стив подошел и забрал оружие.  
  
— Фьюри нам не отчитывался, но лабораторию я бы не исключала, — сказала Наташа, снимая пробу с какао. — Коулсон со своими ребятами уже обживают местную базу. Все серьезно, Дерек. Поэтому, давай еще раз — есть что-то, что ты можешь нам рассказать? Мы играем вслепую. Мы не знаем, что могут эти альфы, мы даже не знаем, когда они здесь будут. Успеем ли мы закончить приготовления, или они застанут нас врасплох.  
  
Дерек цокнул языком, забрал свою чашку у Брюса и, как следует подув, сделал глоток.  
  
— С этим я действительно могу помочь, — благожелательно сказал он, широко улыбнувшись — как отец на своих презентациях. Все Мстители, как по команде, уставились на него, и Дерек продолжил: — Вы опоздали. Я учуял незнакомых оборотней, едва въехал сегодня в город. Стая альф _уже_ здесь.  
  


***

  
  
Всю дорогу до лофта Скотт был задумчивым и каким-то тихим. Стайлз решил, что друг тоскует по Эллисон, уехавшей с Лидией во Францию сразу после начала летних каникул. Скотт периодически отключался, уходил в себя, и говорить с ним в такие моменты становилось бесполезной затеей. Во многом из-за этого Стайлз начал больше тусить с Дереком. Больше никого рядом не было, да и, наконец можно было безнаказанно ошиваться поблизости. А потом как-то так получилось, что Стайлз уже дрочил на Дерека каждую свободную минуту. Первый раз это было до безумия стремно, но башню сорвало сильно, а дальше Стайлз перестал задумываться об этом. Ему было приятно, а кто послужил этому причиной, не особенно важно. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Дерек сам не проявил инициативу. Тогда у них все стало по-взрослому.   
  
— Хей, бро, — Стайлз пихнул Скотта в плечо, обгоняя плетущийся впереди раритетный мустанг. На такой тачке надо летать, а не переться с черепашьей скоростью! Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на водителя в зеркало и понятливо фыркнул — чувак явно был под чем-то. Он выпучил глаза, не моргая уставился вперед и почти лег на руль.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Вернись на землю! — вспомнил Стайлз и подмигнул. Интересно, Халк и Старк еще там? Или придется пытать Дерека и просить доказать Скотту, что все рассказанное правда?  
  
— Отвали, — отмахнулся Скотт и фыркнул.   
  
Стайлз хотел ему объяснить, что не хорошо махать руками на своих лучших друзей, но успел только рот раскрыть. Его взгляд уперся в припаркованную рядом с Камаро черную тачку с затонированными стеклами и без опознавательных знаков, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Такая малышка бизнес-класса не могла принадлежать соседу Дерека снизу, который ругался каждый вторник с разносчиками пиццы и постоянно жаловался шерифу полиции на «соседа сверху, держащего у себя какое-то дикое и наверняка запрещенное животное». Отец не мог оставить жалобы без внимания, поэтому пару раз отправлял своих парней проверить Дерека. Полицейские приходили в сопровождении местных недогринписовцов, но, слава богу, Дерека не посадили в клетку и не увезли в какой-нибудь заповедник. Стайлз жалел, что пропустил это шоу, но, по словам Питера, Дерек был душкой, и все расстались довольные друг другом. Кроме вредного задрота-соседа.  
  
В общем, у Дерека точно снова гости! Машины остальных жильцов Стайлз знал не только по маркам, но и по номерам.  
  
— Уоу! Уоу! Давай, Скотт, шевелись! — Стайлз выпрыгнул из машины, схватил вылезшего Скотта за рукав и потащил к входу в здание. Еще чуть-чуть и они бы оба вписались в выходящую на улицу девушку. Стайлз виновато улыбнулся ей и посторонился, а Скотт вдруг вцепился в его руку, да так сильно, что без синяков не обойдется. Зато когда Стайлз пригляделся к девушке, его челюсть медленно поехала вниз.  
  
— Привет, Стайлз, — буднично (будто они, блядь, каждый божий день видятся!) поприветствовала его Наташа Романофф. Цвет ее волос в жизни был намного круче, чем на любом постере — типографии все дружно отсосали. Она была ниже Стайлза, выглядела старше, чем на фотках в сети, и смотрела на него снизу вверх своими большими хитрыми глазами, и… Стайлз немного поплыл.  
  
— Ага, привет, — внезапно севшим голосом ответил он и прокашлялся.   
  
Наташа подмигнула ему, подошла к черной тачке, села в нее и уехала.   
  
— Это была _Черная Вдова_? — шокированно спросил Скотт. Стайлз вздрогнул и удивленно на него взглянул, а потом понял, что только что произошло.  
  
— Да! Да! Это была она! Чувак! Чувак, Черная Вдова знает, как меня зовут! Она назвала меня по имени! Прикинь? Она сказала «привет, Стайлз»! Ты слышал?   
  
— Слышал, слышал, — покивал Скотт, все еще пялясь вслед тачке. Он посмотрел на возбужденно прыгающего Стайлза и приподнял брови, явно намереваясь сказать какую-то гадость. Он любил так делать. — Только «Стайлз» — не твое имя.   
  
И остался верен своим привычкам, блин.   
  
— Ты меня так зовешь… — начал Стайлз. Он замолк и широко распахнул глаза: — Черная Вдова зовет меня, как ты!   
  
— О господи, — простонал Скотт, закрывая лицо руками, и первым подошел к лифту. — Заткнись!  
  
— Не завидуй! — Стайлз запрыгнул на него сзади и повис на несколько секунд на плечах. Скотт пихнул его локтем в бок и со смехом вывернулся.   
  
Лифт ждать не пришлось, поэтому через полминуты они уже стояли перед незапертым лофтом. Конечно, кто сунется в квартиру, где тусят Халк, Железный Человек и альфа-оборотень?   
  
— Дерек? — позвал его Стайлз, спускаясь по ступенькам и оглядываясь по сторонам. Стекла на полу уже не было, комната пустовала. Зато с кухни доносилось тихое бормотание.   
  
Стайлз оглянулся на Скотта и прошел вглубь помещения. Помедлив, он осторожно заглянул в кухню. Брюс, ищущий что-то в шкафчике над раковиной, почувствовал его присутствие и обернулся.   
  
— Они наверху, сейчас спустятся, — пояснил он и закрыл дверцу.   
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Стайлз, чувствуя себя рядом с ним намного комфортнее, чем пару часов назад. Колени дрожали не так сильно. — Помочь?   
  
— Не могу найти зефир, — Брюс опустил голову, будто его заинтересовал кухонный стол, и поднял смущенный взгляд.   
  
— Я его доел, — признался подошедший к Стайлзу Скотт. Он недоверчиво таращился на Брюса несколько мгновений и, словно опомнившись, пояснил: — Дерек уехал, ничего нам не сказал. И я доел его зефир. Он все равно его не любит.   
  
Брюс выслушал его, приподняв брови, и посмотрел так снисходительно, что Стайлзу стало стыдно за Скотта. Выдаст, черт возьми, все их грязные тайны — только покажи кумира!   
  
Стайлз пихнул Скотта в плечо, а тот неожиданно пошатнулся и чуть не грохнулся.   
  
— Ты чего? — обиженно спросил он.  
  
— А ты чего? — удивился Стайлз.   
  
— Я ничего, — пожал плечами Скотт.  
  
— Вот и я ничего.   
  
— Эй!  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — спустившийся по лестнице Дерек прервал их зарождающуюся перепалку и смерил обоих недовольным взглядом.   
  
— Я присматриваю за Стайлзом. Как ты и просил, — первым нашелся Скотт и помотал головой, всем своим видом выказывая покорность и смирение. Стайлз окончательно растерялся и закатил глаза. Добиться такой реакции могла только Мелисса МакКол, когда ее бак неожиданно оказывался пустым, а ей надо было ехать на работу.  
  
— Кто ты? И что ты сделал с моим бро?  
  
Скотт непонимающе нахмурился, но промолчал. Зато он снова посмотрел в сторону застывшего возле стола Брюса.   
  
— Дерек, только не говори, что у тебя два бойфренда, — произнес мистер Старк и с вежливой улыбкой приблизился ко всей компании. Дерек глухо рыкнул, но его отец едва ли обратил на это внимания. Впрочем, как и остальные.  
  
— Нет. У него один — я, — пояснил Стайлз и указал сначала на Дерека пальцем, а потом и на себя.  
  
Мистер Старк похлопал Дерека по плечу и покивал. Все-таки было чертовски странно видеть его вблизи, да еще и без костюма, да еще и…  
  
Позади Стайлза что-то задвигалось, это почувствовал и Скотт. Они обернулись и синхронно выдохнули. От стены возле входа отлепился костюм, подошел к лестнице, поднялся по ней и закрыл дверь лофта. Затем костюм развернулся, спустился со ступенек и с достоинством занял свое прежнее место.  
  
Стайлз тут же уверился, что его в жизни будет сложно чем-то удивить. Костюм Железного Человека, подрабатывающий швейцаром. Действительно, вау!   
  
— Это было обязательно? — голос Дерека прозвучал неожиданно устало и смиренно, будто он угодил в клетку и знал, что уже не выберется. Стайлз обернулся, бросив любопытный взгляд.   
  
— Я не удержался, — развел ладони мистер Старк и подмигнул _сыну_. — Мне очень нравится реакция твоих друзей.   
  
— Больше зефира нет, — вмешался Брюс.   
  
— Я его съел, — подтвердил Скотт, сумев оторвать взгляд от костюма.   
  
— Ах да, — нехорошо улыбнулся Дерек, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо, глядя прямо в глаза. — Как невежливо с моей стороны не представить вам Скотта МакКола, бету, который…  
  
— …чуть не завалил все тесты! — повысив голос, произнес Стайлз и хмуро посмотрел на Дерека. Тот ухмыльнулся, поймав его взгляд, и отошел от них, направившись к разбитому окну. Дырка, конечно, была феноменальных размеров.   
  
Скотт напрягся, поглядывая то на Стайлза, то на Дерека, но никак не отреагировал.   
  
— Мы встретили Наташу, когда шли сюда. У вас тут сбор? — вспомнил Стайлз, решив пока забить на странное поведение Дерека. Неужели этот придурок считал нормальным говорить Железному Человеку, своему родному отцу, и Халку, своему другу, что Скотт его подставил и заставил укусить жалкого старикашку, убившего кучу оборотней? Скотт не продержался бы и пары минут в этом здании. Да и вообще не продержался бы.  
  
— У нас? — нахмурился Тони, подходя к Брюсу и заглядывая в кружку, которую тот почти поднес ко рту. — Я тоже хочу это.   
  
— Сделай сам, — недовольно пробубнил Брюс и отошел к высокому узкому окну.  
  
— Почему ты такой вредный?   
  
— Ты выпил свою порцию меньше получаса назад. А я — еще нет. И, между прочим, чрезмерное употребление сахара в твоем возрасте вредно.  
  
— В моем… возрасте? — прищурился Тони. — Кто бы говорил, а?  
  
Стайлз со Скоттом переглянулись и громко фыркнули. Когда еще увидишь, как пререкаются Железный Человек и Халк?   
  
Тони устало прислонился к мойке и взглянул на них серьезно и задумчиво. Стайлз приосанился, заметив, что его разглядывают, а потом вдруг осознал: он стоит перед отцом своего парня. _О святой боже!_  
  
— Значит, это правда, что вы не просто время от времени собираетесь ради спасения мира, но еще и друзья? — спросил Скотт, явно не въехавший в суть происходящего. И Стайлз был ему за это благодарен: Тони отвлекся от своего сканирования и переключился на Скотта.   
  
— Не разлей вода, да, док? — фыркнул он.   
  
— Смотря какая вода, — тихо ответил Брюс и сделал несколько глотков.   
  
— А знаменитый Джарвис сейчас здесь? — снова выпалил Скотт. Стайлз скривился от формулировки, но тоже с интересом взглянул на Тони. А ему вообще можно называть по имени отца своего парня? Или как называть? Мистер Старк? Мистер Железный Человек? Стайлз прикусил щеку, чувствуя, что сейчас его мозг просто взорвется. Он настолько сильно хотел показать Скотту Мстителей, что совсем не подумал о том, что будет дальше.   
  
— Джарвис, подай голос, — приказал Тони с непроницаемым видом.   
  
— Сэр, вы желаете, чтобы я издал какой-то конкретный звук?  
  
— Вау! — в один голос воскликнули Стайлз и Скотт.  
  
— Нет. Этого достаточно.   
  
— Это самый совершенный компьютер из когда-либо созданных, — благоговейным шепотом произнес Стайлз, в один миг забыв про свои терзания. Скотт рядом затряс головой, как китайский болванчик.   
  
— Джарвиса никто не сможет переплюнуть, пока я жив, — будничным тоном сказал Тони и слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Это точно! — согласился с ним Стайлз. — Он действительно выполняет любые ваши указания?  
  
— Да... — начал было Тони, но Брюс его перебил.  
  
— Нет, сегодня он не позволил ему напиться.   
  
— Вау! — снова синхронно.  
  
— Это из-за Дерека, — нахмурился Тони, буравя взглядом невинно наблюдавшего за ними Брюса.   
  
— Джарвис выполняет приказы Дерека? — не поверил своим ушам Стайлз.   
  
— Конечно. Он же мой сын.   
  
— То есть Дерек теоретически может отдать ему приказ в любое время?   
  
— Да, — кивнул Тони.  
  
— _О, да ладно_? — Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека и угрожающе прищурился. Как? Как можно было утаить такой источник информации? А ведь Стайлз просил Дэнни взломать систему несколько месяцев назад! А это мог сделать Джарвис! И еще кучу полезного! Проследить звонки, проверить полицейскую базу и далее по длинному списку ранее актуальных нужд. Да и сам Стайлз мог сэкономить свое время. Много времени. Безумно много времени и сил.   
  
— Этого не может быть, — усомнился Скотт, наверняка думавший в том же направлении, что и Стайлз.   
  
— Нет, это правда, — уверенно заявил Тони и с сожалением продолжил: — Но Дерек редко прибегает к услугам Джарвиса.   
  
— О-о-очень жаль, — покачал головой Стайлз, продолжая негодующе пялиться на Дерека. Тот смотрел в ответ несколько секунд, а потом стиснул зубы и отвернулся.   
  
— А костюм сейчас находится в боевом режиме? — сменил тему Скотт, и Стайлз перевел взгляд на Тони, ожидая ответа. Ему тоже было интересно послушать.   
  
— Он всегда в боевом режиме.   
  
— Круто.   
  
Стайлз снова покосился на Дерека и, едва не подпрыгивая от волнения, спросил у него:  
  
— Значит, ты знаком с Капитаном Америкой?   
  
— Да, — ответил Дерек, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
  
Стайлз восторженно открыл рот, широко улыбнулся и взмахнул руками, предчувствуя, что взорвется от избытка эмоций.  
  
— Познакомь! Блин! Дерек! Я серьезно! Ты же знаешь, как сильно… Черт, — он замолчал, вовремя вспомнив про Тони и Брюса. Еще большим фриком выставлять себя не хотелось. Он и так конкретно облажался, грохнувшись в обморок.   
  
— И меня, — поддакнул Скотт.  
  
— Дерек, _пожалуйста_ , — попросил Стайлз, состроив самое милое выражение лица, на которое был способен. Обычно действовало безотказно, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.   
  
— Пиздец, — сокрушенно покачав головой, Дерек направился к лестнице на второй этаж, где обычно тренировался или скрывался от Питера. Тому, естественно, даже искать не приходилось, но наверх к Дереку Питер не лез, соблюдая видимость личного пространства.  
  
Стайлз растерянно посмотрел ему вслед и обернулся к Тони.   
  
— Вы с Кэпом разминулись. Он уже забегал, — хмыкнул тот.   
  
— Блин, — вздохнул Скотт, помолчал немного и загорелся по новой: — А правда, что Стив Роджерс…  
  
Он начал засыпать Тони и Брюса вопросами, и вскоре к нему подключился и Стайлз, решив подумать над странным поведением Дерека как-нибудь потом.  
  


***

  
  
Сбывался его самый худший кошмар: Стайлз сорвался в неприкрытое фанатство, а Дерек… Дерек превратился в «парня, который знаком со знаменитостью».   
  
Он боялся этого с самого начала. Что все будет именно так: Стайлз узнает, чей Дерек сын, и начнется вот эта херня. Было стыдно, по большей части перед Брюсом. Отцу наверняка льстило подростковое восхищение Стайлза и Скотта, а Брюса оно точно тяготило. Дерек чувствовал себя отвратительно. Познакомьтесь с моим бойфрендом, сейчас он задаст вам сотню идиотских вопросов. Что, вы не любите своих поклонников? А этого вам придется терпеть ради меня.  
  
Бесит.  
  
Дерек подошел к висевшей посреди просторной комнаты боксерской груше, со всей силы ударил и выругался. Если бы его мучили исключительно ярость или злость, он бы выплеснул их в хорошей силовой тренировке. Но Дерек был расстроен и обижен. Как в детстве, когда отец вдруг пропадал, начисто забывая о сыне, и Дерек вынужден был допрашивать Джарвиса или звонить Наташе, чтобы узнать — жив еще Железный Человек или уже нет. Конечно, вернувшись, папа всегда объяснял, что на то были веские причины, но Дерек все равно сердился на него. Пусть и признавал чужую правоту.  
  
Интересно, отец успел заметить, как они со Стайлзом похожи? Дерек вот понял это не сразу, а когда осознал — изумленно выругался и просидел полночи, собирая факты воедино. Джарвис подтвердил сделанные Дереком выводы и даже посочувствовал ему, что было странно. По мнению мамы, сам Тони Старк не был способен на сочувствие, но умудрился каким-то образом научить ему компьютер.  
  
Стайлз тоже был тем еще эгоистом. Не всегда и не со всеми, конечно, но Дерек на собственной шкуре испытал всю глубину безразличия Стайлза к тем, кого он не считал близким человеком. Дерек помнил, как Стайлз был готов бросить его подыхать под окнами школы, и ценил произошедшие с ними обоими метаморфозы. Наверное, теперь бы Стайлз вылез сражаться с альфой один на один в попытке прикрыть Дерека.   
  
Впрочем, не то чтобы Дерек хотел подобного героизма. Он вообще не хотел от их отношений чего-то особенного. У них все складывалось отлично: от проклюнувшейся взаимной симпатии до совместного зависания вместе, логично переродившегося в официальные свидания. А уж на них все и вовсе пошло по опробованной тысячами пар дорожке: поцелуи, обнимашки, откровения, даже триал-версия секса. Конечно, обычная дрочка друг другу сильно отличается от «все включено» в постели, но Дерек осознавал, что до этого уже недалеко. Стайлз не выглядел отягощенным какими-то особыми комплексами, он давал понять, что хочет секса и не против расстаться с девственностью в компании Дерека. И Дерек с удовольствием бы взял на себя ответственность за первый раз Стайлза.  
  
Ну почему отцу понадобилось устроить балаган именно сейчас?  
  
— Эй! — раздался оклик, следом за ним послышались шаркающие шаги — Стайлз иногда вот так придуривался и ходил, специально шумя. — Дерек?  
  
— Что тебе? — Дерек огляделся по сторонам, судорожно соображая, как бы отвязаться от бойфренда, и ничего не придумал.  
  
— Да ничего, просто поднялся, — Стайлз показался в дверном проеме, закрыл за собой дверь и немного неловко развел руками. — Эм… мне показалось, или что-то случилось?  
  
— Тебе показалось, — сказал Дерек. — Все отлично.   
  
— Тогда почему ты сбежал сюда? — Стайлз подошел поближе, но остался на довольно почтительном расстоянии. Как в те времена, когда они были едва знакомы и Стайлз действительно побаивался Дерека.  
  
Мысль не улучшила и так мрачное настроение.  
  
— Я не сбегал. Я ушел, чтобы не мешать вам общаться, — проронил Дерек.  
  
— Ты не мешал, — Стайлз прищурился. — Мы будем играть в вежливость, или ты честно признаешься, что тебя взбесило мое поведение?  
  
Дерек промолчал. У него вообще не было желания обсуждать эту тему. Он просто хотел, чтобы Стайлз ушел и дал ему время успокоиться. Дерек остынет, проглотит обиду и все будет по-прежнему.  
  
— Ты бы вернулся вниз, пока Брюс не начал ставить опыты на Скотте, — посоветовал Дерек.  
  
— Вау, — негромко произнес Стайлз. — Ух ты, я облажался сильнее, чем думал. Это мой первый серьезный проеб? Что теперь будет?   
  
Дерек вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, растер лицо рукой и посмотрел на Стайлза:  
  
— Ничего не будет. Все нормально. Расслабься и иди развлекайся.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Пошел вон и дай мне побыть одному! — рявкнул Дерек, не сдержавшись.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы попятиться и обидеться, Стайлз вдруг широко улыбнулся и подошел вплотную. Обнял Дерека за шею и обыденно поцеловал в щеку.  
  
— Я не очень догоняю, что ты так злишься, но готов извиниться, — шепнул Стайлз ему в шею. — У тебя проблемы с тем, что твой отец — Тони Старк?  
  
Дерек нехотя обнял Стайлза за талию. Все-таки он соскучился: они долго не виделись, а по возвращению даже не прикоснулись друг к другу.   
  
— У нас не очень простые отношения, — хмуро объяснил Дерек.  
  
— Я заметил, — Стайлз провел пальцами по затылку Дерека. — И у меня, кстати, тоже есть отличная причина злиться. Я с тобой откровенничал, а ты от меня скрыл… такое.  
  
— А ты бы мне поверил, если бы я рассказал? — сухо спросил Дерек.  
  
— Я бы подумал, что тебя снова отравили аконитом, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Или заржал бы. Или и то, и другое.   
  
— Ты сам себе ответил.  
  
Стайлз прижался теснее и замер так. Дерек чувствовал, как его дыхание щекочет ему ухо и щеку, и это удивительным образом вымывало собравшуюся внутри обиду вперемешку с агрессией.  
  
— Я узнал, кто мой отец, когда мне было десять, — неожиданно поделился Дерек. — Как раз, когда по всем каналам повторяли фразу «Я — Железный Человек». Я, знаешь, тоже смотрел и восхищался. Супергерой, спаситель, воин на страже безопасности Америки. А потом мама мне рассказала, как много лет назад у нее случилась интрижка с отцом, они мирно разбежались через пару месяцев, и он понятия не имел о моем существовании.   
  
— Без обид, но таких историй масса, — Стайлз отодвинулся и царапнул Дерека ногтями по скуле. — С поправкой, что обычно пропавшие отцы не оказываются мультимиллионерами.  
  
— Чокнутыми гениями, давай смотреть в суть вещей, — усмехнулся Дерек. — У отца здорово съехала крыша после плена, мама говорила, он сильно изменился. Что-то вроде кризиса среднего возраста — Тони Старк вдруг понял, что не всемогущ, смертен и одинок. Мама каким-то образом почувствовала эту перемену и решила, что пора нас познакомить. Я был в восторге.  
  
— Но реальность оказалась не такой сахарной? — нахмурился Стайлз. — Я поболтал с твоим папой совсем немного, но он не выглядит придурком.  
  
— Он не придурок, — согласился Дерек. — И он меня любит. Чуть поменьше, чем Джарвиса, но побольше, чем свой костюм. Дело не в нем.  
  
— Значит… — Стайлз задумчиво покусал губу. — Ты просто приревновал меня? _Меня_?  
  
Дерек убрал руки с его талии и сделал шаг назад. Стайлз сцепил пальцы в замок, не выпуская Дерека, и шагнул следом.  
  
— Серьезно? Мой бойфренд ревнует меня к своему знаменитому отцу? — Стайлз дернул бровями и засиял, вероятно, находя ситуацию очень смешной. И льстящей его эго.  
  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что это круто? — спокойно спросил Дерек. — Наши мнения расходятся.  
  
Стайлз погас, нахмурился и отпустил Дерека. Он облизал губы, почесал затылок и поковырял носком пол.  
  
— Я встретил своего кумира вживую, — сказал он, разглядывая щербинки на полу. — И потерял мозги. Знаешь, Дерек, мне не стыдно за мое поведение, хотя я осознаю, что выставил себя идиотом. И это паршиво, но не потому, что он мой кумир. Он — отец моего бойфренда, а я… Стайлз.   
  
Дерек невольно фыркнул.   
  
— Да папа бы и разумной ящерице обрадовался, он большой сторонник позиции «люби, кого хочешь». Вот Стива ты точно шокируешь.  
  
Стайлз оторвался от пола и недоуменно взглянул на Дерека.  
  
— Это не объяснить, — произнес тот. — Сам увидишь.  
  
— Я передумал, — сказал Стайлз. — Если это такая проблема, не надо меня знакомить с Кэпом, и Скотт тоже перетопчется, мы…  
  
— О, заткнись, — отмахнулся Дерек. Он устал ссориться, выяснения отношений только еще больше порождали хаос внутри. — Будет тебе Стив. Все равно они все сюда уже приперлись и испортили мне жизнь. Пусть им тоже придется несладко. Я познакомлю их всех и с тобой, и со Скоттом. Жаль, Джексон свалил в Лондон.   
  
— Эй! — Стайлз возмущенно стукнул его по груди, Дерек перехватил его запястье, дернул на себя, поймал покачнувшееся тело, и обнял.  
  
Он не отошел до конца от своей обиды, но ему точно стало легче. Стайлз расхохотался, куснул его за губу, улыбнулся и, задышав чаще, положил руку на щеку и поцеловал Дерека в губы. Немного робко, но довольно настойчиво.  
  
Тоже соскучился.  
  
Дерек ответил — с грубоватой нежностью, шлепнул Стайлза по заднице и прислушался. Да, надо все-таки спускаться и спасать Брюса, пока разговор с отцом и Скоттом не превратил его в Халка.  
  
В прямом смысле этого слова.  
  


***

  
  
Питеру всегда нравились уверенные в себе женщины.   
К _само_ уверенным он относился настороженно, но в целом им симпатизировал.  
Стоявшую перед ним мисс Романофф Питер Хейл откровенно боялся. И стыда за свой страх не испытывал.  
  
Если бы люди делились на альф, бет и омег, эта рыжая кошечка точно бы собрала вокруг себя сильную стаю. Питер был наслышан о «подвигах» Наташи Романофф и не сомневался в правильности своего предположения. Дерек, правда, уверял, что Наташа совсем не такая, как о ней говорят, но его мнению Питер не доверял.   
  
От сына Тони Старка не приходилось ждать адекватных суждений. Конечно, Дерек был еще и сыном Талии, родной сестры Питера, но и она отличалась своеобразным взглядом на жизнь. Иначе бы не родила от Старка и не дала себя убить охотникам, став в их глазах слишком _сильной_ альфой. Кодекс всегда был лишь набором красивых слов: охотники убивали любого «зарвавшегося» оборотня.  
  
А Талия не просто зарвалась. Талия посмела сплотить стаи по всему штату, создать эффективно действующий совет и фактически взять под контроль происходящее в волчьей Калифорнии. Конечно, ей этого не простили. Дереку и девочкам повезло, что Тони Старк в момент уничтожения Талии активно интересовался всеми ее детьми. Охотники не посмели связаться с Железным Человеком, хотя то, как они прознали, чей Дерек сынок, оставалось для Питера тайной.   
  
— Так я могу войти? — спросила Наташа, поправив и без того идеальную укладку.  
  
— Дерек предупреждал, что вы заглянете, — вежливо ответил Питер, не спеша уступать ей дорогу. — Я очарован вашей красотой — как и всегда, — но предпочел бы оставить наше знакомство формальным и шапочным.  
  
— Люблю робость в мужчинах, это напоминает мне о родине, — усмехнулась Наташа и шагнула вперед. Питер попятился, нехотя разрешив пройти, и запер за ней дверь. — Не бойтесь, я долго не задержусь. Я пришла за информацией.  
  
— Кто сказал, что она у меня есть? — усмехнулся Питер.  
  
— Ваш племянник уверил меня, что вы с радостью поможете Щ.И.Т.у, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Не так ли?  
  
А если не поможет, у Питера будут неприятности с его альфой. Тем самым славным Дереком, который один раз уже убил Питера и дал понять, что, не задумываясь, повторит свой поступок.  
  
Как же так получилось, что Питер не заметил расставленные вокруг предупредительные флажки и оказался в роли загнанной добычи? Ладно, он еще покусается. Пришедшая в Бикон-Хиллз стая альф не вызывала у него теплых чувств, но отдавать ее Фьюри и его живодерам Питеру не хотелось. Ему ли не знать, как сложно уничтожить желающего жить оборотня. И каким мстительным он становится, вернувшись с того света. С Питером это случилось дважды, и ему было смешно слышать, как Дерек хвастается, что его якорь это ярость. Мальчик не знал о ярости _ничего_.  
  
— И чем же я могу помочь? — Питер не стал предлагать своей гостье сесть. Мисс Романофф явилась к нему без приглашения, и Питер не видел необходимости играть в соблюдение этикета.  
  
Может, Дерек и считал Наташу кем-то вроде старшей сестры, Питер его симпатий не разделял.  
  
— Меня интересуют альфы, — коротко ответила Наташа.  
  
— Конкретно вас? — уточнил Питер. — Или все-таки Щ.И.Т.?  
  
— Считаете, у нас есть время играть со словами? Дерек говорит, они уже здесь.  
  
— Он прав, — согласился Питер. — Их пятеро в стае. Шестеро, если считать эмиссара.  
  
— Кто такой эмиссар? — быстро спросила Наташа.  
  
— В их случае — _такая_ , — улыбнулся Питер, сделав небрежный жест рукой. — Эмиссар — это друид, поддерживающий стаю своей силой. Влияние эмиссаров на оборотней может быть разным. Одни используют магию в мирных целях — присматривают за уровнем жизненных сил, врачуют особенно страшные раны, с которыми сложно справиться регенерации, отвечают за мир и покой в стае. Другие же могут… Да почти что угодно.   
  
Наташу его слова не удовлетворили. Она выгнула красивую бровь и вздернула голову — сразу видно женщину, привыкшую проводить много времени в компании мужчин и вынужденную постоянно доказывать, что она не хуже их. Она и на Питера смотрела с вызовом в глазах, но пахла неуверенностью и растерянностью.  
  
Что, мисс Романофф, такого вам еще встречать не приходилось?  
  
— Что угодно… Насколько широки границы этого «что угодно»?  
  
— Зависит от силы эмиссара и его знаний, — Питер пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. Ему хотелось по-волчьи сгорбиться, но пусть лучше Наташа думает, что он от нее закрывается, боится ее. — Опытный эмиссар может держать защитный купол вокруг членов стаи. Может усиливать скорость их реакции, регенерацию, боевую силу. Может даже «вытащить» на время волчью сущность — так раньше частенько делали, чтобы сбить охотников со следа. Вы не узнаете, на что способна эмиссар этой стаи, пока не вступите в открытое противостояние.  
  
— Но это магия? — Наташа нахмурилась и резким движением поправила воротник куртки. Питер неловко залюбовался ее отточенными, красивыми жестами. — Друиды… это разновидность природной магии?  
  
— Совершенно верно, — Питер потер ладони друг о друга. — У вас больше нет ко мне вопросов?  
  
— Тех, на которые я надеюсь получить ответы, нет, — усмехнулась Наташа. — До сих пор не верится, что вы с Дереком кровно связаны.   
  
— Меня тоже порой это удивляет, — вежливо сказал Питер. — Вы сами найдете дверь или мне вас проводить?  
  
— Я справлюсь, — Наташа досадливо поджала губы, копаясь в сумочке, и Питер отвлекся. Настолько расслабился, что даже волчьи инстинкты не помогли: мгновение — и к его горлу прижимался пятидюймовый острый нож, резко пахнущий аконитом. Как этой сучке удалось отбить запах?  
  
— Прощание по-русски? — оскалился Питер. — Дерек не захочет снова меня хоронить.  
  
— Мы бы взяли все хлопоты на себя, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Скажи, если оборотню отпилить голову… это его убьет?  
  
— Пожалуй, — смотря ей в глаза, ответил Питер.  
  
— Даже альфу?  
  
— Альфа выпустит тебе кишки раньше, чем ты сумеешь вытащить свою игрушку, — Питер убрал клыки. — Не советую использовать приемы ближнего боя.  
  
— Не очень-то они помогли…  
  
Питер выкинул руку вверх, отталкивая нож от шеи. Кожу резануло, кровь полилась, пачкая белый блейзер. Рану отчаянно защипало — аконит проник в организм. Питер провел когтями по порезу, углубляя его и выгоняя наружу яд, увернулся от нового удара Наташи и примирительно поднял ладонь, показывая, что сдается.  
  
— Уловили мою мысль? Надеюсь, я был убедителен, — Питер стряхнул капли с пальцев и поморщился. Рану все еще жгло, но опасность миновала.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, — Наташа сощурилась, вытерла нож тряпочкой и убрала все в сумочку. Развернулась и пошла к двери, чуть покачивая бедрами. Суперагент, не суперагент, а женская природа берет свое.  
  
Питер проводил ее взглядом, тщательно запер замки и пошел переодеваться. Может, ему стоит на время уехать из города? Стая альф это уже достаточно плохо, а если здесь еще соберутся идиоты в обтягивающих костюмах, станет чересчур жарко.  
  
Иногда Питер жалел, что воскрес. В Бикон-Хиллзе мертвым быть гораздо спокойнее, чем живым.

 

 

Стив всегда мечтал о большой семье. О жене, о детях. Он хотел встретить женщину, которую полюбит, и заранее знал, какой она будет — умной, рассудительной, конечно же, красивой. Она стала бы ему настоящим другом и верной подругой, она была бы страстной любовницей и заботливой матерью — Стив верил в это так же искренне, как и во многое другое, в чем потом смертельно разочаровался. В годы войны разбились все его юношеские идеалы — безгрешность правительства, безупречная смелость солдат, вежливость мужчин по отношению к женщинам… Стив видел, что мир устроен совсем не так, как он себе придумал, и не стремится меняться к лучшему. И даже обретенная Стивом суперсила была не в силах поправить положение вещей.

Но все равно, сталкиваясь с очередным проявлением людской трусости, подлости, грубости, видя предательство, невежество, злобу, Стив Роджерс, известный на весь мир Капитан Америка, вмешивался: снова и снова, снова и снова, не слушая ничьих советов, не позволяя себе закрыть глаза и просто пройти мимо.

Тони никогда этого не понимал. И его отец, Говард, тоже. Может быть, потому что у Старков было о ком заботиться помимо всего мира скопом. Говард жил своими идеями, своими изобретениями и механизмами. Он был одержим желанием сделать мир проще и удобнее для человека, познать как можно больше и применить знания на практике. А еще он хотел, чтобы все это потом унаследовал Тони, его сын, его гордость. Чтобы однажды Тони осознал, сколько отец сделал ради него. Стив понимал это желание. Если бы у него были дети, он бы поступил так же — постарался дать им, что в его силах. Но Стив, по иронии судьбы, остался одиноким. Сначала подходящей девушки не находилось, а когда нашлась, у них не сложилось. Можно было бы, конечно, найти кого-нибудь сейчас, но Стиву казалось это нечистоплотным — ведь он не был ни в кого влюблен. А еще это было бы попросту грязно. Стив знал, что, вступив в Щ.И.Т., он отдал свою жизнь им, что он может погибнуть, выполняя очередную миссию. Что ему придется лгать жене, скрывать от нее то, что происходит, и это казалось ему омерзительным.

Мечту о семье пришлось заменить другой — мечтой, что однажды этот мир все же станет чуточку лучше. И знанием, что он, Стив, будет защищать родную планету до последней капли своей крови.

Тони над этими убеждениями смеялся. Стив на него не злился: Тони всегда принадлежал к другому типу людей. Он был таким же, как Баки — живым, ярким, умевшим наслаждаться жизнью на полную катушку. А еще у Тони была семья, у него был сын, посланный ему судьбой в самые темные времена — Дерек.

Стив познакомился с ним после заварушки на Манхэттене, когда Мстители впервые работали одной командой. После отправки Тора и Локи обратно в Асгард Тони устроил вечеринку — не одну из тех, где было много полуобнаженных женщин и выпивки, а попроще и поскромнее, в его доме в Малибу. Помимо Мстителей оказалась приглашена Пеппер Потс. Стив был рад познакомиться с одной из двух женщин, о которых Тони отзывался по-настоящему уважительно. Пеппер оказалась даже лучше, чем Стив ее представлял — воспитанная, интеллигентная, _изысканная_. Стив видел, как Тони ухаживает за ней, немного неуклюже, но искренне, и радовался за друга. Но самым большим потрясением вечера стала не влюбленность Тони. Посреди вечера, когда все успели немного выпить, Тони выслушал очередное донесение Джарвиса — Стив, разумеется, не прислушивался, что сказал дворецкий — и позвал всех наверх, на крышу. Сначала никто не хотел идти, но противиться энтузиазму хозяина дома не получилось. Да и Тони обещал показать им нечто особенное.

«Ты увидишь мое лучшее творение», — пообещал он захмелевшему Хоукаю. Мисс Потс закатила глаза, а Наташа заинтересовалась. Стиву в глубине души тоже стало любопытно. Очнувшись от своего бесконечного сна в ледниках Арктики, он все никак не мог привыкнуть к техническому прогрессу, но страстно им интересовался. Поднимаясь вместе с остальными наверх, Стив гадал, чем же сейчас их удивит Тони, и ему ничего не шло на ум. Это было похоже на детство, когда он лежал без сна в рождественскую ночь и думал, каким же окажется подарок от Санты.

Тони привел их наверх, они вышли на крышу — и Стив удивился открывшемуся виду. Крыша оказалась оформлена как ботанический сад, но там росли не какие-то изысканные растения, а обычные лесные, какие в изобилии встретишь на просторах Америки. Среди буйства кустарников стояла обычная туристическая палатка, светившаяся изнутри огоньком — в ней точно кто-то был. Стив на мгновение подумал, что перебрал с вином, что умудрился напиться впервые с тех пор, как получил от доктора Эрскина силу. Но нет, сад, палатка и огонек были реальны. Потому что стоило им всем недоуменно уставиться на эту палатку — удивлен оказался не только Стив, — как вход в нее расстегнулся, и оттуда вылез мальчик-подросток. Долговязый, темноволосый, взъерошенный и раздраженный. Его глаза недовольно поблескивали желтым, он был рассержен, но не успел и слова сказать, как Тони подошел к нему, крепко обнял за плечи и сказал, что вот оно, его лучшее творение. Его сын, Дерек.

Впрочем, Дерек не разделял пьяной сентиментальности отца. Он вывернулся из его объятий, угрюмо со всеми поздоровался и посмотрел на мисс Потс. Стив знал такие детские взгляды — так младшие просят старших вмешаться. Мисс Потс не подвела. Она мягко уговорила Тони спуститься вниз, тот поддался ее чарам, и все, включая Стива, ушли. Остаток вечера прошел для Стива как в тумане. Он все не мог выкинуть мальчика из головы и отчаянно завидовал Тони. Ненавидел себя за подобную низость мыслей, и все равно завидовал. Иметь сына всегда чудилось ему счастьем.

Впрочем, зависть быстро прошла: Стиву удалось подружиться с Дереком. Тот не был легким подростком, он шел на контакт с опаской, и вскоре стало понятно почему. Стив принял известие о существование оборотней философски, с его точки зрения Дерек был более нормален, чем он сам. Ведь Дерек таким родился, а Стив стал суперсолдатом после лабораторного вмешательства. И все же им тогда было не просто найти общий язык — парню из прошлого и тринадцатилетнему подростку-оборотню, относительно недавно узнавшему, кто его отец. Но Стиву удалось наладить отношения и с ним, и с его сестрами. Девочки, Лора и Кора не были дочками Тони, но он называл их именно так. Талия, мать Дерека, не обращала на это внимания и частенько отправляла детей погостить к «отцу». Стив знал, что она занимается какой-то важной работой среди оборотней, и очень уважал ее — за силу воли и несгибаемость, за уверенность и красоту, которая частенько напоминала ему о Пегги. Стив был уверен, что если бы этим двум женщинам когда-нибудь удалось встретиться, они бы оценили друг друга по достоинству.

Когда Талии не стало, Стив горевал о ней не меньше Тони и ее осиротевших детей. Те дни выдались тяжелыми: помимо очевидной боли потери, появилась еще и серьезная проблема. Дерек унаследовал от матери силу альфы и не справлялся с ней, то и дело теряя контроль. Тони сумел выстроить убежище, где Дерек проводил дни и ночи, измотанный неповиновением своего волка, но это убивало мальчика изнутри. Стив видел, как Тони бьется над решением проблемы, пытается что-то изобрести, тестирует кровь Дерека, и вспомнил о том, кто способен действительно помочь.

Тони не обрадовался его предложению, но, поразмыслив, согласился и пригласил доктора Брюса Бэннера в гости. Брюс, разумеется, вежливо отказался, и Стиву снова пришлось вмешаться. Он, несмотря на протесты Тони, честно рассказал Брюсу, что случилось и кому требуется помощь. И Халк прилетел первым же самолетом. Кому, как не Брюсу было знать, что такое пытаться совладать с монстром внутри.

Все закончилось наилучшим образом — советы Брюса помогли, Дерек справился с собой и научился удерживать контроль, а холодные отношения между Брюсом и Тони явственно потеплели. Дерек значил для Тони все, да и Брюс успел искренне привязаться к мальчику, который столько пережил за свои семнадцать лет.

Иногда Стив думал, что сын Тони неведомым образом напоминал им всем, Мстителям, что есть что-то еще помимо уничтожения злодеев и защиты мира. Дерек дразнил Хоукая, перехватывая на лету его стрелы, шутил с Брюсом, споря, кто из них страшнее в гневе, по-детски флиртовал с Наташей, обсуждал со Стивом прочитанные книжки, ругался с отцом из-за любви Тони к выпивке. Дерек, при всей своей генетической необычности, оставался обычным парнем, который вырос у них всех на глазах.

Стиву до сих пор не верилось, что Дереку уже исполнилось двадцать пять. А еще больше ему не верилось, что настал день, когда они, Мстители, пришли просить у Дерека помощи.

Стив ненавидел это — он бы предпочел, чтобы сын Тони по-прежнему оставался в тени, держался в стороне от дел Щ.И.Т.а. Стив признавал, что Фьюри хороший человек и отличный руководитель, он понимал, почему порой получаемые ими приказы такие сомнительные с точки зрения нравственности, он знал все о том, как грязна любая война. И все же Стив хотел бы уберечь от этого Дерека. Достаточно того, что они, Мстители, все по горло в чужой крови. Стив никогда не оправдывал совершенные им убийства — смерть врага, даже смерть подонка не была «славной», что бы ни говорил Тор. Никто не имеет права забирать чужую жизнь, чем бы он не руководствовался. И все же Стив делал это, пусть и не позволял себе забыть о совершенном.

Найти нужный адрес оказалось просто: Бикон-Хиллз был маленьким городком, не таким запутанным, как разросшийся за последние десятилетия Нью-Йорк. Стив взбежал по лестнице и позвонил в дверь. Послышались шаги, Стив машинально пригладил волосы и улыбнулся, когда Дерек ему открыл.

 

 

 

— Привет! — улыбнулся тот в ответ, отойдя в сторону. — Рад тебя видеть, кэп.

Стив пожал Дереку руку и осмотрелся. От вбитых войной привычек сложно избавиться. Но, кажется, в квартире Дерека было пусто.

— Никого нет, — подтвердил Дерек. — Папа вчера улетел домой, а Брюс уехал в штаб, ему позвонила Наташа. Кажется, она что-то нарыла. Брюс сказал, что скоро к вам присоединится еще кое-кто.

— Да, я слышал, — согласился Стив. — Особое подразделение из Асгарда.

— Тор? — на лице Дерека появилось предвкушение.

Стив его понимал — из них всех Тор сошелся с Дереком легче всего. Полубог, наследник царского трона, Тор держался так просто и искренне, что невольно вызывал к себе симпатию. А Дерека он подкупил своей разгульной натурой — тот унаследовал от отца страсть к острым ощущениям, и устроенный захмелевшим Тором визит к Хеймдаллю произвел на Дерека огромное впечатление.

— Не только Тор, — с сожалением ответил Стив. — Его брат тоже спустится. Наташа говорит, что здесь замешана магия, а мы не знаем колдуна лучше Локи.

— Уверены, что он вас не обманет? — Дерек прошел на кухню и залез в холодильник. — Пообедаешь со мной?

— Конечно, — Стив проголодался, пока добирался до Бикон-Хиллз, да и обедать в компании ему всегда нравилось. — Не знаю. Возможно, Локи не будет с нами честен, но Тор обещал присмотреть за братом.

— Он каждый раз обещает, — хмыкнул Дерек, поставив разогреваться пиццу.

— Я буду верить, что Локи нам верен, пока он не докажет обратного, — твердо сказал Стив. — Как твои дела, Дерек?

— Я… — Дерек отвел глаза. — Все нормально.

— Тони опять что-то натворил?

— Влез, куда не просили, — у Дерека раздраженно дернулся уголок рта. — И из-за него чуть не пострадал человек, который мне не безразличен. Я не знаю, почему он это делает, кэп. Почему не понимает, что так нельзя.

Стив вздохнул. Он достал две большие чашки, заварил крепкий чай и сдобрил его капелькой бренди — так пили солдаты, если удавалось найти алкоголь.

— Я уверен: Тони не хотел тебе навредить. И тому человеку — тоже.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Дерек. — Но какое значение имеют его намерения? Если факты говорят…

— Хочешь, я попробую ему объяснить? — предложил Стив.

— Это не сработает, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Ни твои, ни мои слова на него не действуют.

— Неправда, Дерек, он их слушает. И он старается, — возразил Стив.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Микроволновка зазвонила, докладывая о готовности пиццы, Дерек разложил еду по тарелкам и сел за стол.

— Давай больше не будем про отца. Расскажи, что происходит в вашем супермире?

***

Беседа удалась. Стив увлекся, пересказывая подробности последней стычки с одной очень нечистоплотной организацией, выпускавшей генно-модифированные продукты, приводящие к зомбированию людей, когда их прервали. Раздалась негромкая трель звонка — Дереку, с его отличным слухом, громче было не нужно. Стив вышел следом за Дереком в гостиную, ожидая увидеть своих товарищей по команде, и ошибся — в дверях стояли два незнакомых подростка, на вид лет семнадцати-восемнадцати.

— Привет, — подмигнул Дереку один из них и похлопал его по груди. — Мы тут со Скоттом подумали…

— Стайлз, посмотри! — сипло сказал второй, вытаращив глаза на Стива.

— Не хотите оба пойти вон? — спросил Дерек, поджав губы.

— Ты перегибаешь палку, — предупредил его первый мальчик. — Скотт заметил за собой слежку, и мы решили, что будет безопаснее посидеть у тебя.

— Стив, — позвал Дерек, обернувшись. — Позволь тебе представить Стайлза и Скотта. У нас были общие дела после того, как я вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Общие дела? — переспросил Стайлз. — Охуенно представил. Четкая характеристика наших отношений.

Стив озадачился. Дерек в ответ на слова Стайлза помрачнел, Скотт окинул обоих странным взглядом — происходило что-то, чего Стив не понимал.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, стремясь сгладить неловкость. — Я Стив Роджерс. В каком-то смысле — дядя Дерека.

— Уж скорее дедушка, — проворчал тот, запирая замки, и обратился в воздух, как любил делать Тони: — Джарвис, в лофте безопасно? Поблизости не замечено подозрительной активности?

— Нет, сэр, все чисто, — отозвался Джарвис. — Один из пришедших — оборотень, но вам же это известно?

— Да, — Дерек взглянул на второго мальчика Скотта. — Спасибо.

— Боже мой, это реально был Джарвис!— пробормотал Скотт и толкнул друга под ребра. — А там стоит живой Капитан Америка. Все, теперь и умирать не страшно.

— Кэп, они оба — твои поклонники, — произнес Дерек. — Поболтаешь с ними немного?

Стив кивнул — он привык к фанатам еще во время Второй Мировой, а эти двое явно что-то значили для Дерека. Он будет рад пообщаться с мальчиками. Заодно разберется, что значила эта сцена в дверях.

Дерек, увидев его согласие, молча ушел на кухню. Стайлз проводил его взглядом, в котором читалось легкое раздражение и даже нотки злости. А вот Скотт подошел к Стиву поближе и смущенно улыбнулся:

— Простите, мы знаем, что ведем себя глупо, но вы наш герой. Мы со Стайлзом следили за вашими миссиями еще с начальной школы, и встретить вас… это офигенно. Я не знаю, что и сказать!

— А я знаю, — влез второй и заговорил погромче, будто хотел, чтобы ушедший Дерек точно услышал. — Ваш щит — это реально фантастика! И костюм: если честно, я считаю, что наряжаться в государственную символику это довольно стремно, но Капитану Америке идет.

Стив пожал плечами:

— Любая вещь должна быть максимально функциональной. Расцветка моего костюма такая по нескольким причинам и… я бы не сказал, что меня волнует, во что я одет, когда приходит время для миссий.

— А это правда, что раньше рисунок на щите был другим? — снова заговорил Скотт. — И что Говард Старк случайно открыл металл, из которого…

Стив прислушался к звукам с кухни — кажется, Дерек включил кофемашину. Что же, это было верным признаком того, что Дерек чем-то очень расстроен, но пока не стоит и пытаться узнать, что произошло. Стив вернул свое внимание возбужденным мальчишкам, предложил им сесть на диван и начал с удовольствием отвечать на их вопросы. Интерес молодежи к делам супергероев всегда его радовал. В такие минуты Стив понимал, что не зря рискует своей жизнью, не зря дал сыворотке перестроить его тело и навеки изменить его судьбу.

 

 

 

Дерек кинул на стол телефон и налил себе еще кофе. Питер уже во второй раз поблагодарил за устроенное ему «свидание» с Наташей, но на этот раз добавил, что решил на недельку-другую уехать из города. Дерека поведение дяди не удивило — с тех пор, как тот убил случайно попавшего в Бикон-Хиллз альфу, чтобы вылечиться, укусил Скотта и чуть не развязал войну с охотниками, Питер перестал быть для Дерека частью семьи. Теперь он был всего лишь бетой, порой полезным из-за своих знаний, порой опасным из-за окончательно поехавшей крыши. Возврат с того света еще ни для кого не прошел безболезненно. Дерек было подумал приказать Питеру остаться, но в итоге решил отпустить. Если кэп прав, и в Бикон-Хиллз пожалует Локи… Хватит одного источника проблем. Дерек взял в руки чашку и сделал глоток.

Кофе оказался чересчур крепким, Дерек такой не любил. Но это дополняло общую отвратность происходящего. Он прислушался к доносившимся из гостиной голосам, взглянул на часы и решил, что пора спасать кэпа. Никто не заслужил так долго разговаривать со Скоттом. Он вылил кофе в раковину, обмыл чашу и пошел на звук голосов.

— …я тоже недавно расстался с любимой девушкой, — прочувствованно рассказывал Скотт кэпу. — И не могу теперь думать ни о ком другом.

— Мне это знакомо, — согласился кэп.

Стайлз, мазнув взглядом по застывшему в дверном проеме Дереку, хмыкнул:

— Разве? Я буквально только что видел одно видео, вы там в компании очень аппетитной блондинки.

— Это невозможно, — покачал головой кэп. — Ты же имеешь в виду свидание?

— Естественно! — подтвердил Стайлз. — Вы обнимали ее за талию и вели к ресторану. Я вас узнал. На вас была одежда… такая немного старомодная.

Кэп нахмурился и снова запротестовал:

— Это был не я!

— Этот спор легко разрешить, — вклинился Дерек, устав изображать мебель. Да и Стайлзу хотелось досадить. Наверное, это опять Джонни Шторм развлекается. Пользуется своим сходством с кэпом и цепляет девчонок, изображая галантного Стива Роджерса.

— И как же? — сощурился Стайлз.

— Джарвис, — позвал Дерек, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Поставь последний просмотренный Стайлзом ролик.

— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Это вмешательство в частную жизнь! Не смей так делать!

— Я использую телевизор в этой комнате, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.

Дерек покосился на большую плазменную панель. Отец все-таки приучил его к дорогой технике.

— Валяй.

— Ставлю, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

Телевизор включился, несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и вдруг лофт наполнили стоны и влажные, хлопающие звуки. Глаза Скотта ненормально расширились, щеки Стайлза вспыхнули красным, а Дерек просто прилип глазами к экрану. Ролик действительно вызывал интерес: это было порно. Довольно жесткое, грубоватое гей-порно, и тот парень, кого так беззастенчиво ебали, натягивали, откровенно драли в задницу, был очень похож на Дерека. Тот же самый типаж — смугловатая кожа, темные волосы, щетина. Немного отличалось телосложение, Дерек приметил две татуировки на руках, но в целом — заметное сходство.

— Господи, да как это выключить?! — Стайлз тыкал на кнопку пульта, лихорадочно блестя глазами, но Джарвис подчинялся только Старкам.

Кэп, очнувшись и придя в себя от шока, и вовсе сорвался. Рядом с ним лежал щит — видимо, показывал своим фанатам любимую игрушку. И кэп, не задумываясь, швырнул щит прямо в телек, разбив панель на мелкие осколки. Правильно, ничего не остановит вибраниум. Спасибо тебе, дедушка Говард. Теперь осталось только Брюсу во время очередного визита сильно рассердиться, и Дереку больше не придется платить арендную плату за лофт — он сразу начнет возмещать владельцу стоимость жилища.

— Прости, — извинился кэп.

— С отца новое окно, а с тебя — плазма, — мрачно отозвался Дерек и повернулся к Стайлзу. Тот покраснел до самой шеи и был чертовски зол. — Вау. Отличный выбор, Стайлз.

— Иди в задницу! Вот только не говори, что ты никогда не смотрел ничего такого!— вспыхнул тот.

— Смотрел, — сухо согласился Дерек. — Но _такое_ я бы даже не стал включать. И если ты на это дрочил, то у нас проблемы.

— Это почему же? — спросил Стайлз. Скотт взял в руки диванную подушку и закрылся ей, как щитом.

— Потому что я не собираюсь подставлять тебе зад, — отрезал Дерек. — Я люблю быть сверху, и других вариантов не предвидится.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди:

— Это почему же? Быть выебанным в зад вдруг стало стыдно? Альфа уронит свое достоинство, если его поимеют?

— Я не знаю, что насчет «альф» и «стыдно», но Дерек такого не хочет, — рявкнул Дерек. — Мне казалось, ты понимал, к чему все идет!

— Бля, — простонал Скотт, поджав под себя ноги. — Вот теперь у меня есть финальная тройка. Развод родителей, первый ужин у Арджентов и вот этот разговор.

— Дерек, — изумленно заговорил кэп. — Тот человек, про которого ты говорил… У вас со Стайлзом… _фондю_?

— Что? — скривился Стайлз. — Какое еще фондю?

— Кэп так называет секс. Это все дед виноват, однажды подшутил над ним, и прицепилось, — быстро объяснил Дерек.

— Мы не спим вместе, — заверил Стайлз кэпа. — Мы… у нас _общие дела_ , да, Дерек?

— Мы встречаемся, — вздохнул Дерек, посмотрев на обескураженного кэпа. — Прости, что не сказал раньше. Не знал, как ты это воспримешь. Да и отец просто с ума сошел, когда проведал, что у меня появились первые нормальные отношения.

— Я понимаю желание сохранить личную жизнь в тайне, — отозвался кэп. — Все в порядке, Дерек. Стайлз показался мне очень милым молодым человеком.

— Вот только я недостаточно хорош, чтобы заниматься со мной сексом, — проворчал тот, смягченный похвалой кумира.

— Может, мы все-таки обсудим этот вопрос наедине? — не выдержал Дерек.

— Я вообще ничего не хочу обсуждать, — Стайлз вернулся на диван, к Скотту, и повертел в пальцах шнурок от капюшона толстовки.

— Нарушение периметра, сэр, — прервал неприятную тишину голос Джарвиса. — Но беспокоиться не о чем. К вам поднимаются мистер Старк, мистер Бэннер и мисс Романофф.

— Отлично, — буркнул Дерек.

Нет, его тоже волновала пришедшая в город стая альф, но прямо сейчас летела в тартарары его личная жизнь, стремительно портились отношения со Стайлзом, и он не знал, что делать.

От этих супергеройских игр вечно одни проблемы. Как же Дерека заебала эта херня!

— Кэп, открой им, — попросил Дерек, а сам подошел к своей кровати.

Если все пойдет как обычно, то Мстители засидятся допоздна, и обязательно приплетут в свои дела Дерека, а он был ими сыт по горло. Поэтому лучше свалить сейчас. Единственное, что отец выучил — не стоит трогать Дерека, когда он уходит и дает понять, что желает побыть один. Один раз от психанувшего Дерека папу спас огнетушитель, а второй раз — костюм. И Дерек не раскаивался в случившемся. Папа сам нарвался.

— Что ты делаешь? — прервал молчание Стайлз, увидев, что Дерек сгребает в охапку подушку и одеяло.

— Ухожу наверх. Нет желания встречаться с остальными.

Дерек поднялся по винтовой лестнице, хлопнул дверью и бросил принесенные постельные принадлежности на широкий матрас. Он любил поваляться наверху, мама говорила, это звериная привычка. А отец только укрепил ее, обустроив Дереку настоящий лес на крыше своего дома.

Кое-как застелив импровизированную постель, Дерек достал из сундука книжку — одну из тех, что сохранились после пожара, растянулся поверх одеяла и погрузился в чтение. Книжка была скучной, описывала разные сочетания трав и их воздействие на оборотней, но хорошо отвлекала от происходящего внизу. Дерек разобрал голоса отца и Наташи, услышал, как Брюс сердечно поприветствовал кэпа, и убедился, что Стайлз со Скоттом снова заняты делом. В любом случае, для них сейчас нет места более безопасного, чем это.

И вся эта дружная компания прекрасно обойдется без него, без Дерека.

  
[ ](http://sa.uploads.ru/K6R8Z.gif)

кликабельно   



	2. Часть вторая

— Можно? — спросил Стив, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Дерек хотел сказать «нет», но осекся. Упс, кажется, еще кое-кто недоволен этим цирком.  
  
— Что сделал Тони?  
  
Кэп криво улыбнулся, мотнул головой и подошел к висевшей на металлической цепи груше. Дерек убрал книжку, заложил руки за голову и посмотрел, как кэп нанес серию быстрых ударов.  
  
— Тони считает, — заговорил кэп, — что ждать Локи не нужно. Ты помнишь, у них старые счеты. Тони так и не простил Локи, цитирую: «покушение на мою башню, разгромленный Манхэттен и полет в обнимку с атомной бомбой».   
  
— Он предлагает вам самим напасть на стаю? — удивился Дерек. — Это безумие!  
  
— Неужели? — кэп повернулся и провел рукой по лбу, словно вытирал пот, хотя никакого пота там не было. — А Брюс вот-вот согласится.  
  
— Брюс? — нахмурился Дерек. — Но он-то должен понимать, что это неправильно!  
  
— Мы оторвали Брюса от очередных важных исследований, — пояснил кэп. — Он хочет вернуться в свою лабораторию. Он готов «выпустить Халка наружу, быстро решить проблему и покинуть Америку».  
  
— Я не уверен, что будет достаточно грубой силы и неуязвимости, — Дерек покачал головой. — Кэп, ты их лидер. Запрети им.  
  
— Я не могу игнорировать мнение всего отряда, — кэп провел новую серию ударов по груше.   
  
— На войне нет места демократии, — напомнил ему Дерек. — И «всего отряда»? А Наташа?  
  
— Жаждет «накрутить альфам хвосты». На нее плохо подействовала беседа с твоим дядей.  
  
Да уж, Питер кого угодно способен довести. Дерек почувствовал себя уставшим. Сначала отец разрушил его личную жизнь, теперь пытается угробить всех своих друзей из-за старой обиды.  
  
— Ты должен их всех переубедить, — сказал Дерек и улегся пластом на кровати.  
  
Присутствие кэпа начинало раздражать. Он ритмично бил грушу, выплескивая нервное напряжение и злость, а Дерек думал, что сейчас не время беситься в одиночку. Кэпу надо спуститься и расставить все точки над i, напомнить Мстителям, кто их лидер, дождаться подмоги из Асгарда и только тогда связываться с альфами.  
  
Но кэп тоже в чем-то остался обидчивым парнем из Бруклина, привыкшим, что никто не воспринимает его всерьез. Такие вещи не лечит никакая сыворотка.  
  
Дерек лег на бок, повернувшись к кэпу спиной, и закрыл глаза. Он успел медленно досчитать до восьми, когда услышал шум шагов.  
  
— Э-э-э, можно? — неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз в пустоту.  
  
Дерек повернулся, заранее настраиваясь злиться. Стайлз наверняка пришел к кэпу, и…   
  
Да. Все правильно. На Дерека Стайлз даже не смотрел.  
  
— Я нужен? — спросил кэп, придержав грушу рукой, чтобы не раскачивалась.  
  
— Эм, Мстителям? Я не в курсе, — честно признался Стайлз. — Мы со Скоттом рубились…. То есть играли в видеоигры. Я хотел поговорить с Дереком, вы не могли бы…  
  
Стайлз умолк, а кэп, сообразив, слегка покраснел и торопливо кивнул.  
  
— Конечно. Прости, я сейчас же уйду.  
  
Кэп отошел от груши, хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и вышел из комнаты. Стайлз проводил его взглядом и потер плечо, будто стирал прикосновение. Дерек и до этого заметил, что Стайлзу хотелось увернуться, но он не стал этого делать. Из вежливости, наверное.  
  
— Кэп не заразный, — проворчал Дерек. — Я вообще не уверен, что он может чем-нибудь заболеть.  
  
— При чем тут заразность? — Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и слегка скривился. — Мне некомфортно, когда меня трогают другие парни, когда я вроде как в ссоре со своим. _Парнем._  
  
Дерек подтянулся на руках, сел, подпихнув под спину подушку, и вздохнул:  
  
— Мы не в ссоре.  
  
— Конечно, теперь нет, — согласился Стайлз. — Ведь я только что спас тебя от Капитана Америки. Круто звучит, да?  
  
Стайлз ему подмигнул, весело, почти развязно, но Дерека эта напускная расслабленность не обманула. Стайлз был напряжен и обеспокоен.  
  
— Спас? — переспросил Дерек и пододвинулся, намекая, что Стайлз может присесть рядом с ним на матрас.  
  
— Мне показалось, ты не хотел ничьей компании, — пояснил Стайлз, почесав переносицу, и покосился на устроенное Дереком лежбище. — Остывай, чувак. Я не буду навязываться. И я не девчонка, нам не обязательно играть в «давай все обсудим, а потом поклянемся друг другу в любви, дадим пару нелепых обещаний и подержимся за руки».  
  
— Да что ты несешь? — разозлился Дерек. — Давай, двигай сюда свой зад.  
  
Стайлз, сделавший шаг к выходу, остолбенел, поджал губы, снова обидевшись, но плюхнулся рядом с Дереком. Тот подтащил его за ткань футболки, сграбастав ее на спине, Стайлз, потеряв равновесие, завалился на Дерека, отпихнул его и ударился макушкой о выступающий деревянный карниз.  
  
— Блядь! — взвыл Стайлз, растирая потенциальную шишку.  
  
Дерек приложил пальцы к пострадавшему месту и быстро вытянул боль. Стайлз насупился, пожевал нижнюю губу и, повернувшись, посмотрел Дереку в глаза:  
  
— Насчет той порнухи, — Стайлз выглядел жалобно и растерянно. — Да я случайно ее открыл! А там парень, ну совсем как ты, секс горячий, я увлекся.  
  
— А я веду себя как придурок, — Дерек неловко обнял Стайлза, тот так же неловко попытался устроиться, чтобы им обоим было удобно. — Я, наверное, козел. Но меня одни только мысли… начинают бесить. Дело не в том, что я не хочу дать _тебе_ , мне кажется, я бы горло вырвал любому, кто попробовал.   
  
— Но меня ты хочешь трахнуть? — спросил Стайлз, обращаясь, вероятно, к пупку Дерека — в глаза он больше не смотрел.  
  
— Да. Двойные стандарты, — кивнул Дерек.   
  
— Они меня не напрягают, — Стайлз ткнул его в бок пальцем. — Стайлз не против побыть снизу.  
  
— М-м-м, — протянул Дерек, чувствуя себя немного лучше. — А если бы я предположил Стайлзу побыть снизу прямо сейчас?  
  
— Вау, — недоверчиво сказал Стайлз. — Сейчас, чувак? Когда в твоем лофте такая толпа?  
  
— Мне на них плевать, — Дерек вывернулся — так, чтобы Стайлз оказался лежащим на спине, — и улыбнулся, показав зубы: — Секс по-настоящему, ты в деле?  
  
— Нет, мне надо неделю подумать и посоветоваться со всеми моими подружками, — кривляясь, произнес Стайлз. — Блин, да! Мне семнадцать, Дерек, я готов заниматься с тобой сексом посреди торгового центра, на прилавке, где продают мороженое!  
  
— Знаешь, я все жду, когда же я очнусь и пойму, что мне не стоило начинать с тобой встречаться, — рассмеялся Дерек, ощутив, что все недовольство куда-то исчезло и заменилось привычной теплой нежностью. — Стайлз, я серьезно спрашиваю.  
  
— А я серьезно отвечаю, — Стайлз сменил тон и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Давай. Сделаем это. Мы с тобой.  
  
— Ага, — Дерек прикусил губу, наклонился и потерся щетинистой щекой о щеку Стайлза. Тот лязгнул зубами, словно угрожал укусить, и широко открыл рот, стоило Дереку полезть целоваться.  
  
Наверное, с поцелуев следовало начать сразу. Дерек оперся на локти, чтобы не раздавить Стайлза своим весом, и теперь жадно облизывал пухлые губы, пахнущие карамелью и жженой кукурузой — точно, играли со Скоттом и жрали попкорн. Стайлз вытянулся, закинул руку на шею Дерека и потянул его ближе к себе. Дерек фыркнул, скользнул языком в рот и удивился, какой приятной ему кажется тяжесть руки Стайлза. Хотя приятным был весь Стайлз — разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий после серии поцелуев, раскрасневшийся и начавший возбуждаться.  
  
— У тебя встает, — довольно пробормотал Дерек, просунув руку между их телами и погладив Стайлза между ног.  
  
— А у тебя? — прищурился Стайлз. — Знаешь, тебе бы сейчас не помешала эрекция.  
  
— Еще как помешала бы, — Дерек неохотно выпутался из рук Стайлза и встал. — Подожди меня минутку.  
  
— Эй! Ты решил сгонять попить водички, что ли? — возмутился Стайлз.  
  
— Нет, я решил сгонять за смазкой, чтобы не драть тебя на сухую, — передразнил его Дерек. Он чмокнул воздух и подмигнул Стайлзу: — Начинай раздеваться, я скоро.  
  
— Черт, — простонал Стайлз. — Давай быстрее!  
  
Дерек развернулся и сбежал вниз, полностью погрузившись в звук сбитого дыхания Стайлза. Он прошел в ванную, разыскал в шкафчике припасенный флакон и двинулся обратно. Путь лежал через гостиную, где Скотт в одиночестве сидел у лэптопа и играл в их со Стайлзом новую любимую бродилку. Вернее, не играл, а пялился на Дерека и флакон в его руке.   
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Дерек, наклонившись к самому уху Скотта, — я очень заботливый бойфренд.  
  
Он с силой сжал плечо ойкнувшего Скотта и стрелой взлетел по винтовой лестнице. Настроение метнулось к отметке «охуительно».  
  
Что же, Стайлз без него времени тоже не терял. Дерек ожидал, что Стайлз оставит себе хотя бы трусы, но явно недооценил его раскованность. Стайлз лежал, широко раздвинув ноги и прикрыв глаза, и осторожно водил рукой по твердому члену. Дерек на ходу снял футболку, швырнул смазку на матрас и разулся. Стайлз открыл глаза, усмехнулся и указал глазами на джинсы. Дерек вжикнул молнией, осторожно приспустил джинсы с бедер, чтобы не задеть начавший твердеть член, и разделся окончательно. Он скользнул к Стайлзу, приветственно распахнувшему объятия, и втянул его в новый раунд поцелуев. На этот раз не ласковых и игривых, а грязных, хаотичных и очень мокрых.  
  
— Чувак, — пробормотал Стайлз, выгнувшись, когда Дерек перебрался ниже и с силой куснул его за шею. — Нам следует начать прямо сейчас меня растягивать, иначе главный приз тебе не достанется.   
  
— О’кей, — Дерек лизнул его между ключиц, открыл флакон со смазкой и выдавил щедрую порцию на пальцы. — Расслабься.  
  
— Стараюсь, — Стайлз расставил ноги и завел руки за голову — наверное, чтобы избавиться от искушения подрочить.  
  
Дерек размазал смазку вокруг ануса, потер его подушечкой указательного пальца, словно предупреждая о вторжении, и скользнул внутрь. Стайлз зажмурился, но вряд ли от боли. Дерек видел это выражение лица раньше, оно говорило «блядь, мне чертовски хорошо», а значит, он мог продолжать.  
  
Дерек вогнал палец до конца, пошевелил им, надавливая на шелковистые стеночки, выискивая, где стоит приласкать Стайлза. Тот размеренно дышал и покусывал губы, мышцы на животе стали твердыми от напряжения. Дерек наклонился, чмокнул Стайлза в пупок и услышал сдавленный смешок. Стайлз расслабился, Дерек снова поводил пальцем и, наконец, нащупал. Стайлз вздрогнул, сжался, его сердце застучало еще быстрее. Дерек удовлетворенно выдохнул, сморгнул, восстанавливая начавшее уходить в волчий спектр зрение, и добавил второй палец.  
  
Он осторожно гладил Стайлза по простате, раздразнивая и отвлекая приятными ощущениями от неприятных — Стайлз был узким, тугим, на сто процентов девственником. Дерек даже удивился. Он ожидал, что Стайлз поэкспериментирует с собой, но, кажется, он спихнул всю сложную работу на него, на Дерека.   
  
— Еще один — нормально? — спросил он, надавливая на дырку третьим пальцем.  
  
— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Уже и так много.  
  
— Мой член толще, — вырвалось у Дерека. — Стайлз, потерпи немного.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз дернул ногой, вытер со лба пот и приподнялся на локте. — Действуй.   
  
Дерек потянулся за флаконом, встряхнул его и вылил немного смазки прямо на свои пальцы и раздраженный вторжением анус. Стайлз обессилено свалился обратно головой на подушку, приподнял задницу и, глубоко дыша, впустил третий палец.  
  
— Господи, — шепнул он, сильно стиснувшись. — О мой бог, какой кайф!  
  
— Тебе же больно, — вот теперь Дерек чувствовал чужую боль и не знал, как поступить — прекратить все или довести до конца.   
  
— Да, но это клевая боль, — Стайлз не удержался, вытащил одну руку из-под головы и погладил себя по животу, рядом с капающим смазкой членом. — Она мне нравится.  
  
Дерек подавил желание оскалиться и зарычать. У него кружилась голова от желания вставить Стайлзу, выебать его хорошенько, с оттяжкой, с громкими хлопками. Он потер простату — сильно, жестоко, и ногти Стайлза впились в кожу под ребрами, оставляя красные лунки. Дерек наклонился, зализал их и вытащил пальцы.  
  
— Что, уже? — Стайлз опять оторвался от подушки и облизнул губы. — Сейчас? Ты трахнешь меня сейчас?  
  
— Да, — Дерек размазал смазку по члену, шипя от прикосновения к головке. Крайняя плоть ее больше не скрывала, головка торчала — болезненно-чувствительная и мокрая. — Сейчас.  
  
— А ты ведь дверь не закрыл, — вдруг сказал Стайлз. — Кто угодно может зайти, а мы тут ебемся.  
  
— Я у себя дома, а ты — в постели у своего бойфренда. Пусть этот «кто угодно» катится к черту.  
  
— Мне подходит, — согласился Стайлз, блеснув глазами. — Это добавляет остроты.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, ничего не ответив, пристроился и вогнал член в дырку. Было непросто, Стайлз засопротивлялся, выталкивая его наружу, но Дерек повел бедрами, покачиваясь, и протолкнулся вперед. Стайлз вскрикнул, взял обеими ладонями Дерека за шею и подался сам, насаживаясь. Дерек вздрогнул, быстро поцеловал блестящий от слюны рот, и толкнулся, нащупывая нужный угол. Первые несколько попыток были неудачными, Стайлз терпел — морщился, широко открывал рот, пережидая движения внутри себя, сдавленно скулил, забив на всякую сдержанность. Дерек почувствовал, как с них обоих течет пот, резкий, мускусный, терпкий. Он опять поцеловал Стайлза — нежно, успокаивая, опять сменил угол и рыкнул, осознав, что попал. Стайлза затрясло. Он застонал, громко и потерянно, Дерек толкнулся снова, проезжаясь по той же точке, и, решив, что можно, набрал ритм.   
  
Это походило на какое-то безумие. Дерек совсем взмок, мышцы ныли от интенсивной нагрузки, из груди вырывались короткие хрипы. Стайлз, сорвавшись окончательно, орал в ответ на каждый толчок, мял пальцами Дереку плечи и упирался пятками в одеяло. Его член покачивался в такт, прозрачные капли стекали на живот и медленно ползли к бокам. Дерек, после очередного резанувшего ему уши крика, положил ладонь на рот Стайлза.   
  
— Подрочи себе, — попросил Дерек, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. — Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз замотал головой, куснул Дерека, но послушался. Его пальцы легли на ствол, он задвигал ими быстро-быстро и содрогнулся, выплескивая первые капли спермы почти в тот же момент, когда накрыло Дерека.  
  
Оргазм выпил из них обоих все силы. Дерек улегся рядом со Стайлзом, чувствуя, что у него дрожат мышцы на ногах и побаливают ягодицы. Хотелось замотаться в одеяло и немедленно отрубиться.  
  
— Все нормально? — спросил он, с трудом выговаривая слова.  
  
— Отлично, — Стайлз привалился к нему, поводил кончиком носа по волосам на груди и влажно выдохнул. — Дерек, я буду спать тут.   
  
— Спи, — согласился Дерек, успокоившись. — Подожди, а твой отец?  
  
— Я отмзлся, что мы завсаем со Скттом, — сонно пробубнил Стайлз. — Дерек, ты был вау, но счасзаткнсь. Ок?  
  
Стайлз широко зевнул, закинул ногу Дереку на бедро, повозился и затих. Дерек, гоня собственную дремоту, недоуменно прислушался, но Стайлз действительно отключился. Дерек так не умел.  
  
Он вздохнул, накинул на них обоих одеяло и позволил себе тоже уснуть. Волчьи чувства подсказывали, что в лофте до сих пор находится слишком много посторонних, но Дерека это перестало волновать. А если посторонних что-то не устраивало в его поведении — они могли валить из его лофта на все четыре стороны.  
  
Кэп прав. Общение с папой пробуждает в Дереке кровь Старков и превращает его в неуправляемого подростка.  
  


***

  
  
Время близилось к полудню, а на поляне все еще никого не было. Тони сидел на ближайшей к лесу крыше высотки и подставлял лицо летнему солнцу.   
  
— Джарвис, как там дела?   
  
— Стая альф еще не показалась, сэр.  
  
— Если у них есть мозги, они и не придут, — фыркнул Тони и прищурился от яркого света, внимательно осматривая крыши магазинчиков и частных домов, расположенных вдоль уводившей в лес ровной дороги. Он прекрасно знал этот район. В трех милях от города была развилка, недалеко от которой раньше жила Талия со своей стаей. Тони иногда заезжал к ней в гости, особенно когда Дерек и девочки были с мамой.   
  
— Зафиксировано движение, сэр.  
  
Тони шмыгнул носом и облизал кромку зубов. Этот маленький городишко всегда навевал на него немыслимую, абсолютно не присущую ему тоску.   
  
— Сколько их, Джарвис?   
  
— Шестеро, сэр. Они направляются к поляне и достигнут отряда через три минуты.   
  
Тони нахмурился, вмиг переключаясь.   
  
— Три минуты? Они из-под земли вылезли, что ли? — он встал, посмотрел в сторону леса, но человеческое зрение здесь было бесполезно. Тони надел шлем. Джарвис услужливо вывел на экран изображение. Действительно, шестеро. И явно не спешат.   
  
— Нет, сэр. Наши датчики бы их зафиксировали.  
  
— Тогда как это, черт возьми, возможно? — Тони шагнул к краю крыши и приготовился в любой момент сорваться вниз. Согласно расчетам до нужного места он долетит за пятнадцать секунд.   
  
— У меня нет научного обоснования, сэр.   
  
— Магия, — скривился Тони, невольно вспоминая о Локи.   
  
— Я также считаю разумным довести до вашего сведения, что к отряду Щ.И.Т.а присоединился мистер Хейл.   
  
Тони застыл.   
  
— Хейл, который Питер, я надеюсь?   
  
— Нет, сэр. Ваш сын Дерек.   
  
— Я же просил… — Тони бессильно рыкнул и оттолкнулся от крыши, взмывая в воздух и направляясь к месту встречи. — Никогда меня не слушает. Упрямый ребенок.   
  
— Это гены, сэр.   
  
— Джарвис!   
  
На поляне он приземлился точно в тот момент, когда из-за деревьев вышла стая. Тони встал перед Дереком и хмуро уставился на идущего впереди всех слепого мужчину. _Альфу_.   
  
— Я же попросил, — недовольно бросил Тони Дереку, повернув голову вполоборота.  
  
— Я тебя тоже о многом просил.   
  
— Сейчас не тот случай.   
  
— У тебя любой случай не тот.   
  
— Замолчите, — одернула их обоих Наташа, стоявшая между Дереком и Роджерсом в своем полном облачении. — Не время и не место.   
  
Тони не стал ей возражать. Талия многое рассказывала ему об оборотнях, а потом и сам Дерек превратился в отличного «учителя». Чем меньше слышат альфы, тем спокойней будет жизнь. В обычное время Тони нравилось, когда «неспокойно», ведь спокойно — это скучно. Но он был не против поскучать, если дело касалось Дерека и девочек. Особенно Дерека.   
  
— Добрый день, — поприветствовал их слепой оборотень. Судя по всему, вожак стаи.   
  
— Добрый, — кивнул Роджерс, плавно выходя перед отрядом. Бэннер же, наоборот, отошел подальше. Трусишка. Вот Тони на месте Роджерса отправил бы его вести переговоры. Это, по крайней мере, было бы весело. — Вы рассмотрели предложение Щ.И.Т.а?  
  
Тони удивленно посмотрел на Роджерса, затем оглянулся на Наташу и Брюса. Никто не выказал удивления, а значит, им каким-то образом удалось связаться со стаей за его спиной.   
  
— Фьюри в своем репертуаре, — тихо пробормотал он. Роджерс хмуро взглянул в его сторону, но тут же отвернулся. — Моя любовь к сюрпризам _до сих пор_ не распространяется на операции, в которых я участвую. Надо поставить ему напоминание в телефон.  
  
— Только не ной, — тихо произнес Дерек. Тони покачал головой и поджал губы от досады. Характер у сына был препаршивейший. Одна его вчерашняя выходка в лофте чего стоила! С другой стороны, сразу понятно, чей он сын.   
  
— Да, мистер Роджерс, — ответил вожак, будто не обратил внимания на их тихую перепалку. За его спиной стояла темнокожая женщина и качок, с чьего лица не сходила ухмылка. Позади них расположились близнецы, похоже, ровесники Стайлза и Скотта, а замыкала их круг симпатичная брюнетка. Она стояла ровно напротив вожака и не шевелилась. — Мы рассмотрели ваше предложение и вынуждены отказаться. Наши планы расходятся.  
  
— А что так? — громко спросил Тони, не дав Роджерсу даже рта раскрыть.   
  
— Тони, — предупреждающе начал Стив.  
  
— Чем вас не устроило щедрое предложение Щ.И.Т.а?   
  
— Мы не намерены связываться ни с какими организациями, мистер Старк.   
  
— Как неловко! — воскликнул Тони и театрально развел руками. — Вы знаете, как меня зовут, а я не знаю вашего имени.   
  
— Дюкалион.   
  
— И все? А как мне к вам обращаться? Мистер Дюкалион? Или можно просто Дюк?  
  
— Тони! — Роджерс встал перед ним, закрывая своим телом от стаи, и приблизил лицо к шлему. — Помолчи.   
  
— Как же так? Я всего лишь хочу познакомиться с нашими добрыми друзьями! — Тони понизил голос до шепота. — А то меня опять забыли посвятить в план. Навевает воспоминания.   
  
Роджерс прищурился:   
  
— Ты все равно не придерживаешься наших планов, — он ухмыльнулся и едко продолжил. — У тебя же всегда _свой_ неизменный план, да?   
  
Тони услышал, как сзади тихонько простонал Дерек, и ощутил нарастающую злость.  
  
— Да. Атакую, — ответил он и выбросил руку вперед.   
  
— Нет! — выдохнула Наташа и ринулась к нему, но было поздно. Заряд энергии полетел прямо в Дюкалиона. Однако, так и не достигнув цели, рассеялся — словно луч от фонаря в густом тумане.   
  
— Как невежливо, мистер Старк, — улыбнулся Дюкалион. Все члены стаи альф напряглись и приготовились то ли нападать, то ли обороняться.   
  
— Джарвис? — тихо обратился Тони к компьютеру. — Поясни.  
  
— Ничего похожего не зафиксировано в моей базе данных, сэр. Заряд попал в некое магнитное поле, и оно его поглотило.   
  
— Это поле все еще есть?  
  
— Сложно дать конкретный ответ, сэр. Слишком мало данных для анализа.   
  
Тони снова посмотрел на стаю, с которой пытался наладить контакт Роджерс. Наташа с Дереком заслоняли его собой. Как будто это могло им помочь.   
  
— Сейчас проверим, Джарвис, — ухмыльнулся Тони и взлетел, не обращая внимания на просьбы спуститься и прекратить «дурить». Он выставил обе руки перед собой и начал стрелять в стаю.   
  
Все заряды повторили участь первого, так и не долетев до альф. Но атака принесла свои плоды. Невидимое поле, укрывавшее стаю, дрогнуло, обрисовавшись голубым свечением наподобие купола, и стоящая позади брюнетка подняла руки и резко их опустила, разводя в стороны. Тони отбросило энергетической волной такой силы, что он снес спиной несколько деревьев.   
  
— Наш ответ — нет, — громко и четко повторил Дюкалион. — Вам следует это усвоить, если хотите остаться в живых.   
  
— Он угрожает! Кэп, ты слышал? — Тони поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Волной снесло не одного его. На поляне валялось поваленное дерево, в стороне без сознания лежала Наташа, Роджерса, как и Бэннера, вообще не было видно. И Дерека — тоже. — Дерек!   
  
Тони просканировал округу и обнаружил сына лежащим на земле лицом вниз.   
  
— Он жив, сэр, — успокоил его Джарвис. — А стая альф ушла.   
  
— Плевать, — Тони оттолкнулся от земли и быстро долетел до Дерека. Убрал шлем и осторожно перевернул сына на спину. — Дерек. Эй, сынок, ты как?  
  
— Нормально, — пробормотал тот в ответ и закашлялся.   
  
— Это видно, — хмыкнул Тони, искренне радуясь, что его сын оборотень-альфа, а не обычный человек. В противном случае, Тони бы уже обзавелся сногсшибательной сединой.   
  
— Какого черта! — заорал подошедший сзади Роджерс, вздернул Тони на ноги, развернул его к себе и замахнулся. Вовремя закрывший лицо шлем — спасибо Джарвису — спас от никому ненужных травм, но больно все же было. — Ты сорвал операцию!   
  
— Еще скажи, что ты смог бы их уболтать своими пацифистскими речевками, _капитан Америка_! — Тони вывернулся из хватки Роджерса и отошел на пару шагов. — Они уже отказали. Нужно было действовать. И, кстати, это ваш прокол.   
  
— Наш? — разгневанно спросила подошедшая Наташа. По ее виску и из носа текла кровь. — Давай только не переваливай на нас свою несдержанность и неспособность работать в команде!   
  
— Вы сами лишаете меня возможности работать в команде!   
  
— Ты бы все провалил, даже если бы знал, — покачал головой Роджерс и огляделся. Потом поднес пальцы к уху и прислушался. — Сигнала нет. Передатчики вышли из строя. С базой сейчас не связаться.   
  
— И Брюса нет, — Наташа от досады топнула ногой и снова угрожающе взглянула на Тони.   
  
— Я найду его, — подал голос Дерек, поднимаясь с земли и отряхиваясь.   
  
— Нет, ты поедешь домой, а я найду Халка, — возразил Тони.  
  
— Как скажешь, — кивнул Дерек и сорвался с места, убегая в противоположную дороге сторону.   
  
— Он же не домой, да, Джарвис? — уныло уточнил Тони.  
  
— Нет, сэр.   
  
— Каков отец, таков и сын, — пожала плечами Наташа и едко улыбнулась, стирая кровь с верхней губы.   
  
— Эй! — Тони ткнул в ее сторону пальцем. — Поосторожней, дамочка!   
  
Роджерс задрал голову к небу и вздохнул:   
  
— Теперь надо все начинать сначала.   
  
— Зачем? — Тони убрал шлем и предупреждающе посмотрел на заинтересовавшегося Роджерса. После стольких лет знакомства Тони выучил, что от их бравого кэпа можно ожидать чего угодно. — Они в любом случае откажут. Что им предложил Щ.И.Т.? Сотрудничество? Миссии? Деньги? Их это не волнует. Они пришли сюда по какой-то конкретной причине и не уйдут, пока не достигнут своей цели.  
  
— Стая хорошо защищена, — подхватила его мысль Наташа.   
  
— Отлично, я бы сказал, — покивал Тони. Будь у него подобная защита, это решило бы многие проблемы.   
  
— Но что им здесь нужно? — сдался Роджерс.   
  
Тони поднял вверх палец, замер на несколько секунд, выдохнул и опустил руки.  
  
— Это я пока еще не понял, — вздохнул он и посмотрел в том направлении, в котором исчез Дерек. — Мы вернемся к этому чуть позже. Для начала надо найти зеленого монстра. Все никак не привыкну, что Бэннер такой пугливый.   
  


***

  
  
Яркий луч света ударил в землю в центре поляны, оставляя замысловатые узоры, и исчез. Тор подкинул в руке молот и с тоской огляделся по сторонам, подмечая сломанные и поваленные деревья, взрыхленную землю и многочисленные следы.   
  
— Здесь была славная битва, — покачал он головой.  
  
— Да, — без особого энтузиазма согласился Локи и насмешливо взглянул на Тора: — Жаль опоздали.   
  


  
  
Квартира сына Старка, Дерека, напоминала катакомбы. Локи подошел к непонятной дыре в стене, обрамленной расколотыми кирпичами, и без особого интереса заглянул в соседнее помещение. Свет там не горел, а уличного было недостаточно, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Локи видел тьму. Густую, пахнущую свежестью тьму.   
  
— Брат, что скажешь? — выдернул его из раздумий голос Тора. Локи замер на мгновение, обдумывая вопрос, а потом развернулся и посмотрел на Тора. Его взгляд был испытующим и немного настороженным. Обычно это вызывало улыбку у Локи — как же хорошо он их всех напугал, раз до сих пор расхлебывает последствия. Впрочем, Локи был не против. Всегда приятно наблюдать, как мучаются люди из-за его выходок и особенностей натуры. Меняться Локи не собирался. Но сейчас, когда выдалась возможность вырваться из-под присмотра Тора, Одина и Хеймдалля, столь пристальное внимание только мешало.   
  
— Только не говори, что все дело в магии, — влез Старк, не дождавшись ответа Локи, и показушно закатил глаза. Он сидел на темно-синем диване и пил что-то горячее из пузатой белой кружки. От напитка шел пар, но Старк не делал перерывов между глотками. Словно это была холодная вода.   
  
— Значит, мне нечего сказать, — развел руками Локи и отвернулся, потеряв интерес к окружающим. Мстители почти полным составом ожидали от него ответа. Это раздражало. Откуда ему знать, какую магию использует шайка земных неудачников, которую собираются поймать дружки Тора? Локи даже не видел этих «альф»!   
  
— Зачем он нам нужен? — спросил у кого-то Старк спокойным и будничным тоном. Вероятно у Роджерса. Локи стоял к ним спиной. Ему было плевать.   
  
— Брат, ты должен им помочь. Мы не можем бросить друзей в беде.   
  
Локи скривился, словно по ошибке съел нечто кислое и противное. Это «брат» из уст Тора отдавало старыми деньками, когда они еще были «братьями». Тор со временем понял, какой эффект это слово оказывает на Локи, и бесстыдно пользовался этим, слепо полагая, что взывает к каким-то глубинным чувствам. Наивный дурак. Локи корежило всякий раз, когда он это слышал. И он готов был тут же согласиться на любую дурость, лишь бы Тор заткнулся. Они не были братьями. У Локи вообще не было семьи. Но, если он позволял другим думать иначе, перед ним открывались некоторые возможности. Например, как сейчас. Выбраться из «золотой клетки» уже развлечение.   
  
«Друзья». Они были такими же друзьями Локи, как Тор ему — братом.   
  
Локи опустил голову, разглядывая бетонный пол, и незаметно перевел дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. Нужно было каким-то образом вырваться из-под конвоя. Постоянное мельтешение рядом Тора портило все веселье.   
  
— Локи, — снова обратился к нему Тор.   
  
Локи мысленно продолжил за него «…брат» и развернулся к Мстителям. Ладно, так и быть, он поможет им разобраться с этой нелепой стаей. Да и описанные магические трюки были любопытны.  
  
— Зачем они пришли? — спросил он у Роджерса. С ним у него были отношения получше, чем с остальными. Кэпу каким-то образом повезло.   
  
— Нам неизвестно, — ответил тот.   
  
Локи удивленно приподнял брови и тихо рассмеялся, разглядывая собравшихся супергероев.   
  
— Что смешного? — прищурилась Наташа.   
  
— Действительно, — Локи напустил на себя серьезный вид, но знал, что глаза его выдают. — Что смешного в вашей некомпетентности?  
  
Он сказал это и замер, считывая последовавшую реакцию. Да, Тор, это мои друзья.   
Старк нахмурился, Роджерс расправил плечи, готовый защищаться, Наташа уперлась руками в бока, а Бэннер предусмотрительно отошел назад, готовя себе пути к отступлению. Хоть это была лишняя осторожность — уж выход Халк себе сделает где угодно. На Тора Локи даже не посмотрел. Что он там не видел?  
  
С кухни донеслось бряканье ложки о чашку, и Локи повернулся на звук. С его места было видно стол и сидящую за ним троицу — Дерека и двух его друзей. Стайлз, как понял Локи, был простым человеком, а Скотт — оборотнем, как и сам Дерек. Только ауры от них двоих исходили разные.   
  
Стая альфа-оборотней. Что им нужно в этом городишке? Здесь явно нет никаких артефактов — их магию Локи бы почувствовал. Здесь нет ничего примечательного. Так что же?  
  
Скотт поймал его взгляд и глупо моргнул, начиная краснеть. Локи прищурился, задумчиво всматриваясь в подростка.   
  
— Что им тут нужно? Почему именно Бикон-Хиллз? Что здесь есть, чего нет в других местах? — Локи сделал несколько шагов в сторону кухни, наткнулся взглядом на Дерека, загородившего собой Скотта, и остановился. Дерек был альфой. Сильным оборотнем. И от него исходила эта _сила_ , чувствовалась некая вибрация. Но в ней не было ничего особенного. _Ничего._   
  
— Мы не смогли это выяснить, — ответила Наташа.   
  
— Но это же было вашей первостепенной задачей! — Локи посмотрел на нее с ухмылкой. А потом вновь покосился в сторону кухни.   
  
— Нашей первостепенной задачей сейчас станет твоя скорая отправка домой, — снова влез Старк.   
  
— И кто же вам тогда поможет, м-м-м? — без всяких эмоций спросил Локи. Дерек в этот момент отодвинулся немного в сторону и тем самым открыл Скотта. Тот занервничал от столь пристального внимания, нахмурился, его ноздри начали раздуваться, словно ему не хватало дыхания, и Локи только теперь сумел определить, что ощутил пару минут назад. От Скотта исходила угроза. Она не была столь же опасной, как исходившая от Дерека, но все выглядело так, будто некто спрятал ее в Скотта, и тот об этом даже не догадывается. Это вызывало интерес намного больший, чем стоявший между ними _альфа_.   
  
— Тор, — отозвался Старк. — Мужик отлично машет молотом. Без обид, силач.   
  
Локи хмыкнул, все еще ощущая кураж от своего открытия.   
  
— Тогда вы не узнаете, почему они здесь.   
  
— Так и ты этого не знаешь.   
  
— Теперь знаю, — Локи снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— И что же поменялось за несколько минут? — пренебрежительно фыркнул Старк, сделав глоток из своей кружки. Локи бы не возражал, если бы он подавился.   
  
— Что им нужно? — спросил Роджерс.  
  
— Не _что_ , а _кто_ , — поправил его Локи и вдоволь насладился последовавшей реакцией. Гнетущая тишина и озадаченные переглядки. Стоит добавить остроты? Стоит. — И этот кто-то сейчас находится в этой квартире.   
  
Старк поперхнулся, закашлялся и испуганно посмотрел на стоящего в дверном проеме кухни Дерека, заинтересовавшегося разговором. Отец и сын переглянулись с такими лицами, словно случилось нечто восхитительно непоправимое и смертельно опасное.   
  
— Они пришли не за твоим сыном, Старк, — рассмеялся Локи и размял шею. — Зачем он им? В нем нет ничего особенного.   
  
Старк мрачно зыркнул на Локи, поставил кружку на пол и встал с дивана.  
  
— Ты вообще понял, что сейчас сказал? — угрожающе спросил он.   
  
— Успокойся, друг, — Тор подошел к нему и надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть на место. — Мы сейчас в одной лодке.   
  
Локи без труда считал эмоции Тора: недоверие, осуждение и предупреждение. В другой ситуации Локи бы порадовался произведенному эффекту, но сейчас ему была невыгодна подобная настороженность. Локи помедлил и выдавил из себя улыбку.   
  
«Друг». Все у Тора были либо друзьями, либо братьями, либо любовниками, либо врагами. Никаких других делений он не признавал. Всегда такой раздражающе прямой и честный, раздающий ярлыки направо и налево. Локи ненавидел его за это. За то, с какой легкостью Тор заводил друзей и с каким трудом вычислял врагов. Такой обезоруживающе простой, но по-своему мудрый, словно умеет, как отец, смотреть насквозь, вгрызаясь своей духовной силой в нутро.   
  
Локи со скучающим видом отвернулся и от нечего делать начал разглядывать Бэннера. Тот поправил очки и приподнял уголки губ в подобии вежливой улыбки. Искренностью и не пахло.  
  
— Кто это? Кто им нужен? — выступил вперед Роджерс.  
  
— А ты еще не понял? — усмехнулся Локи и пораженно закатил глаза. — Они же оборотни. Им не нужны люди.   
  
— А теперь я могу его ударить? — терпеливо спросил Старк, глядя то на Роджерса, то на Тора, стоявшего рядом. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и поджал губы. — Он опять начал говорить загадками. Я люблю шарады, но…  
  
Старк резко замолчал и кинул взгляд в сторону кухни, где стало подозрительно тихо.   
  
— Гений, да? — тихо рассмеялся Локи. — Стареешь.   
  
— Заткнись, — без прежнего задора ответил Старк. Он переглянулся с Роджерсом, будто молчаливо обсудив что-то. Локи всегда настораживала эта манера вести телепатические беседы, а иногда даже вызывала раздражение. Как у Мстителей получалось постоянно выяснять отношения в обычной жизни, но при этом не терять этот безмолвный единый настрой в боевое время? Когда-то давно Локи сумел их нечаянно сплотить, позвав поиграть с ним в Нью-Йорке. А со временем связь между «супергероями» только окрепла. Даже Тор в нее периодически вписывался.   
  
— Как нам их победить? — спросила Наташа.  
  
Локи задумчиво прищурился и поджал губы, поджидая правильный момент.   
  
— Я их не видел, — осторожно произнес он, будто размышлял вслух. На самом деле, план у Локи уже был готов. Он знал, как следует поступить. — Надо это исправить.   
  
Локи качнул головой, подтверждая свои слова, и стал ждать реакции Тора.   
  
— Где ты их найдешь? — хмуро спросил тот. — Нашим друзьям не удалось их обнаружить. С чего ты взял, что у тебя получится?  
  
Локи втянул носом воздух, изо всех сил сдерживаясь и стараясь не показать своих истинных эмоций, вызванных сомнениями Тора. Внутренности обожгло и тут же сковало холодом. На висках выступила испарина, а зубы заболели от того, как сильно он их сжал. Его _опять_ недооценивают. Даже в такой мелочи. И это Тор, тот, кто продолжает звать его братом.   
  
— Я чувствую магию, — ответил Локи, скрывая, насколько он уязвлен.  
  
— Я должен пойти с тобой.   
  
— Ты не сможешь пойти со мной.  
  
— Почему это? — Тор сдвинул брови еще сильнее, в глазах вспыхнули опасные искорки.   
  
— Потому что я никуда не уйду, — пожал плечами Локи.   
  
— Проекция? — спросил Старк.  
  
— Да. Нет нужды болтаться по этому, — Локи тяжело вздохнул и пренебрежительно скривил рот, — захолустью.   
  
— И то верно, — с пониманием отозвался Тор.   
  
— Значит, вы все наконец свалите отсюда? — заговорил Дерек впервые после того, как привел в квартиру Бэннера — растрепанного и прикрывающегося кожаной курткой.   
  
Все удивленно посмотрели на Дерека, а потом Старк встал, потянулся, разминая спину, и направился к нему.   
  
— Пора бы тебе уже запомнить, сынок, — он сжал плечо Дерека и улыбнулся. — _Мы_ без особой надобности на базе Щ.И.Т.а не появляемся.   
  
— Не хочу я это запоминать, — покачал головой Дерек, сбросил его руку, резко дернув плечом, и ушел обратно на кухню. — И это был последний раз, когда мой дом становится вашей базой.  
  
— Дерек… — снова открыл рот Старк.  
  
— Я все сказал! И мне плевать, кто вы такие и что делаете. Это _мой_ дом.   
  
— Его дом — его правила, — нахально фыркнул Стайлз, глядя только на Дерека. Тот, проходя мимо, взъерошил его волосы и поджал губы, скрывая улыбку. Словно Стайлз сказал какую-то шутку, понятную только им двоим.   
  
Локи приоткрыл рот, собираясь это прокомментировать, но наткнулся на взгляд Тора, и решил, что не станет в этот раз ничего говорить. Так уж и быть. Сделает одолжение и промолчит.  
  


  
  
Найти стаю альф оказалось несложно. Они поставили магическую защиту, которая сияла в тусклом городке, как пламя костра. Локи бесшумно поднялся по ступенькам заброшенного темного здания и пошел по коридору в сторону раскрытой двери, возле которой ярким пятном разливался свет из комнаты. Локи не представлял, где находится, но не сомневался, что убежище стаи альф не так уж и далеко от базы Мстителей.   
  
— …и это мой!.. Кали, это мой кусок, — раздался недовольный мужской голос. Локи замедлил шаг и заинтересованно прислушался.   
  
— Был твоим, — голос «Кали» сочился самодовольством. Прошло несколько мгновений, и она засмеялась, сказав по-доброму и даже ласково: — Забери у близнецов. У них такая же пицца.   
  
Раздался громкий звук отодвигаемого стула и тяжелые шаги, затем шуршание коробки и чей-то недовольный бубнеж.   
  
— Почему сама не взяла? — спросил тот же мужчина.   
  
— Я удобно сижу.   
  
Локи отошел в тень и осторожно заглянул в комнату. Страха быть обнаруженным у него не было и в помине. Ему хотелось посмотреть за стаей в их «разряженном» состоянии.   
  
Со своего места Локи видел овальный стол с пятью стульями и угловой потрепанный диван у дальней стены. За столом, заставленным коробками из-под различной еды, бутылками с водой и газировкой, сидела темноволосая женщина. Ее ноги лежали на соседнем стуле, и она очаровательно шевелила пальцами с длинными черными когтями. Через стол за ней внимательно наблюдал мужчина, по комплекции напоминающий Тора. А на диване недовольно переглядывались два подростка. Они оба бросали неприязненные взгляды в сторону стола, но не предпринимали никаких попыток что-то сделать или сказать.   
  
Локи вытянул шею, попытавшись рассмотреть еще двоих, находившихся в комнате. У него не получилось: сменить точку наблюдения означало бы ступить в пятно света на полу и выдать себя. Но Локи был абсолютно уверен, что чувства его не подводят и там действительно кто-то есть.  
  
— Эннис, оставь им их пиццу, — раздался расслабленный и властный мужской голос.   
  
Мужчина за столом вскинулся и посмотрел в ту сторону, которую не было видно Локи.   
  
— Пусть купят себе еще, — ответил он.   
  
— Может быть, это ты себе купишь? — не выдержал один из близнецов. И Эннис, и, видимо, Кали, удобно сидящая за столом, оглянулись на них и замерли, словно не ожидали такой наглости. Или, наоборот, ждали продолжение, чтобы хорошенько наподдать. Близнецы едва заметно прижались друг к другу и с нескрываемой злостью смотрели в ответ.   
  
— Нам не стоит сейчас высовываться, — Локи улыбнулся, когда услышал «новый» голос. Это была женщина, и именно от нее шли легкие вибрации магической силы. Едва уловимые, почти невидимые. — И никаких драк.   
  
— Дженни, — Кали задрала голову и посмотрела куда-то себе за спину и в сторону. — Не будь такой занудой.   
  
— Кали, — одернул ее тот, кто до сих пор стоял вне зоны видимости.   
  
— Не беси меня, дорогая, — добродушно отозвалась «Дженни».   
  
— Ладно-ладно, — Кали подняла руки вверх, признавая свое поражение, затем ленивым движением ухватила пальцами край коробки с пиццей, стоящей перед Эннисом, и, не отрывая от него лучащегося довольством взгляда, отодвинула ее на другой край стола.   
  
Один из близнецов встал с дивана, подошел и забрал коробку.  
  
— Сколько мы еще будем здесь сидеть? — спросил тот близнец, что остался сидеть.   
  
— Ты куда-то торопишься? — фыркнул Эннис.  
  
— Надоело торчать здесь безвылазно, — подхватил второй близнец. — Мы никогда раньше так не прятались.  
  
— Ты видел этих олухов в костюмах? — по голосу Энниса стало ясно, насколько больная для него эта тема. Личные счеты, бывший фанат?   
Интересно.   
  
— Да плевать на них. Возьмем то, что надо, и уйдем!   
  
— Не все так просто, — к столу подошел мужчина, стоявший до этого в «слепой зоне» Локи. У него была трость, как у незрячего, и очки, но двигался он слишком уверенно. По описанию он походил на Дюкалиона. — Наш козырь — Дженнифер. Без нее нам будет сложнее сражаться. И я не хочу связываться с ними.  
  
За спиной у Кали остановилась девушка, положила руки на ее плечи и начала их разминать. Она выглядела задумчивой и на чем-то сильно сосредоточенной, ее мысли блуждали где-то далеко. Кали в блаженстве закатила глаза, приоткрыла рот и немного наклонила голову, открывая больший доступ к шее и плечам. Но Дженнифер убрала руки, взяла со стола бутылку с водой и открутила крышечку. Она не стала пить, а снова будто выпала из реальности. Вид у нее был усталый и замученный. Под глазами проступили круги, а губы она постоянно нервно поджимала. Наконец она поднесла горлышко ко рту, слегка задрала голову назад и сделала пару глотков. Ее взгляд поблуждал по потолку и стенам, а затем Дженнифер посмотрела прямо на Локи и на мгновение застыла.   
  
Локи заулыбался, заметив, как в дверном проеме блеснула магическая защита — очень похожая на ту, что предоставил в своей записи Старк.   
  
— У нас гости, — поставив бутылку на место и не отрывая взгляда от Локи, произнесла Дженнифер.  
  
Все разом вскинулись, и — какое же восхитительное чувство! — испуганно и настороженно посмотрели на Локи. Как овцы, таращащиеся на волка. Парадокс.  
  
— М? — подал голос Дюкалион.   
  
Локи выбрался из тени, подошел к двери и, забавляясь, потрогал кончиками пальцев магический барьер. Магия была сильная, но совсем обычная. В ней не чувствовалось никакой новизны. Она напоминала магию ведьм, шаманов и друидов. И обладала непритязательным, блеклым оттенком.   
  
— Ты кто такой? — нахмурившись, спросил Эннис. Он весь напрягся и готов был в любой момент вскочить на ноги.  
  
Локи вздохнул и прошел через барьер. Дженнифер ахнула, отступила и попробовала отпихнуть Локи магией, но весь поток прошел сквозь него, ничем не навредив.   
  
— Я Локи, — соблюдая приличия, представился он. Его веселило происходящее. Смертные всегда реагировали на его появление одинаково, и это никогда не надоедало.  
  
— Вот как, — задумчиво произнес Дюкалион и повернул голову в его сторону. — Что привело тебя к нам?   
  
— Любопытство, — честность иногда играла на руку.   
  
— И в чем же оно заключается? — снова спросил Дюкалион.   
  
Локи не спешил с ответом. Он внимательно разглядывал стаю и считывал то, что прятала Дженнифер своей магией. У каждого члена стаи была яркая и мощная аура. Они все были убийцами, и это бы никто не смог скрыть. Что Кали, что Эннис, что близнецы убивали не вынужденно, не для какой-то особой цели, как делали защитнички своего мира — Мстители. Стая альф убивала для своего удовольствия и развлечения.   
  
Дженнифер еще раз попыталась огородить всех своей магией, но у нее ничего не вышло: Локи спокойно пересек черту и встал под ее же «купол».   
  
— Я знаю, что вам нужно, — уклонился он от ответа.  
  
— Откуда? — нервно усмехнулась Дженнифер.   
  
— И я могу вам это дать, — пожал плечами Локи, следя за реакцией членов стаи. Он ожидал более сильной вспышки от Энниса или Дженнифер — на них обоих отпечаток невинных смертей был наиболее четким. Но его ждал сюрприз. На какие-то доли секунды стоящий рядом Дюкалион ослабил свой личный «купол», и у Локи перехватило дыхание, руки покрылись гусиной кожей, а внутри проснулся азарт. Вот это уже действительно интересно!   
  
Дженнифер скрипнула зубами и, помогая себе рукой, направила на Дюкалиона магический поток, запирая его силу и почти полностью гася фон, делая оборотня снова обычным.  
  
Так вот для чего нужна эта «волшебница».  
  
— Каким образом? — хрипло спросил Дюкалион и едва уловимо улыбнулся.   
  
Когда-то давно Локи уже испытывал это чувство. Ощущение абсолютной силы — духа, тела, способностей. У него в тот раз предательски и совсем не по-царски дрожали колени, а по вискам тек пот. Тогда с ним играли в игру, он был пешкой, но это стоило приза — если бы он его получил. В тот раз ему помешали Мстители.   
  
Стоявший же рядом с ним Дюкалион не вызывал и половины тех ощущений, но мог бы стать благодатным материалом. При должном мастерстве и терпении из него получится нечто особенное. А Локи считал себя неплохим мастером.   
  
И теперь, увидев, чего он стоит, у Локи уже язык не поворачивался назвать Дюкалиона _обычным оборотнем._  
  
— Я могу сказать, куда подойти, чтобы забрать.   
  
— Зачем тебе нам помогать? — Кали спустила ноги на пол и посмотрела на Локи красными глазами. Ее трюк нисколько не испугал Локи, и он уже хотел было ее проигнорировать, но промелькнувший в голове ответ понравился ему своей правдивостью.   
  
— Семейные обстоятельства, — усмехнулся Локи и опустил глаза, представляя в красках злость Тора, когда родившийся несколько минут назад план будет приведен в действие.   
  
Локи не горел желанием помогать его друзьям, не хотел снова оказаться в блеклом мире смертных. Но Норнам виднее. Раз судьба преподнесла ему такой подарок, Локи им воспользуется.   
  
Слишком долго он сидел в заточении ослепительных стен Асгарда.  
  


***

  
  
Небо раскрасилось яркими оранжевыми, кое-где переходящими в красный полосами, отбрасываемыми заходящим солнцем. Стив задрал голову, закрыл глаза и вдохнул чистый уличный воздух. Тони обязательно возразил бы по поводу чистоты, но с недавних пор для Стива любой воздух, в котором не витал запах горелой плоти и крови, был чистым.   
  
— Наши подъедут через пару минут, — Наташа бесшумно подошла сзади и встала рядом. Стив посмотрел на нее и кивнул. Его передатчик сломался во время боя.  
  
— Все мертвы?  
  
— Да, — нахмурившись, ответила Наташа и отвернулась в сторону перекрестка, откуда должны были приехать служащие Щ.И.Т.а.   
  
Не так себе представлял Стив это задание. Он оглянулся на старое здание торгового центра, которое скрывали строительные леса, и покачал головой, испытывая сожаление. Им нужно было договориться, прийти к соглашению и заручиться поддержкой этой стаи, а вместо этого пришлось их ликвидировать. Стив догадывался, что Фьюри изначально не был настроен решить все миром, но уступил уговорам и позволил попробовать.   
  
Видит бог, Стив пытался! Он не хотел ничьей смерти. И уж тем более он не хотел убивать подростков, которые не успели даже толком увидеть настоящую жизнь, найти себя, свое место.   
  
Стив ненавидел такие задания.   
  
Не прошло и двух минут, как к зданию подъехали фургоны, выскочили люди в спецодежде и подбежали к ним.  
  
— За мной, — приказала им Наташа и повела их обратно в здание. Стив увидел направлявшегося к нему Коулсона и сжал зубы, прогоняя прочь зябкую печаль.   
  
Это был бой. Они решили остаться врагами. Они сделали свой выбор, успокаивал себя Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что эти альфа-близнецы были того же возраста, что и Дерек, когда умерла Талия.   
  
— Докладывайте, Капитан, — сказал Коулсон, озабоченно поглядывая на вход в здание: люди Щ.И.Т.а подперли дверь, чтобы та не закрывалась, и понесли внутрь большие стальные чемоданы и носилки.  
  
— Стая альф отказалась сотрудничать. Локи обманом заманил их в ловушку и воспользовался своей магией иллюзий. Завязался бой внутри купола, и защита распалась. Тогда мы смогли их одолеть. Выживших среди членов стаи нет, — без всяких эмоций доложил Стив.  
  
— Все мертвы, сэр, — сообщили Коулсону по рации, которую он держал в руке.   
  
— Понял. Работайте, — ответил он.  
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
Коулсон, не отрываясь, смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений, словно хотел разглядеть что-то внутри Стива. Но Стив не первый год сражался за мир, и это не первые и, к сожалению, не последние «дети», которые погибли по своей глупости. Поэтому вряд ли Коулсон мог что-то вытащить наружу и вывести его на душевные разговоры, какие у них иногда случались поначалу.   
  
— Локи заманил их в ловушку. Как это произошло? — спросил он через минуту.   
  
Факты. Стив любил говорить о фактах.  
  
— Локи за ними следил, втерся в доверие и предал. Он пообещал им, что приведет их к Скотту МакКолу, за которым они пришли.   
  
— А где находился МакКол? — Коулсон достал свой телефон и отослал кому-то сообщение.   
  
— Он в квартире Дерека вместе с Брюсом. Я оставил там Бэннера для подстраховки на случай, если у нас что-то пройдет не по плану.  
  
— Это же Локи, — понимающе хмыкнул Коулсон.  
  
Стива внезапно разозлило это пренебрежительное отношение.   
  
— Нет, — резко возразил он. — Благодаря Локи у нас появилась возможность выманить их из укрытия. И только благодаря его способностям мы выполнили задание.   
  
— Да, я читал днем присланный Старком доклад об их защите, — Коулсон не обратил внимания на его резкий тон и проследил взглядом за первыми герметично упакованными носилками, которые вынесли из здания. А потом снова посмотрел на Стива, сохраняя поразительную невозмутимость. Впрочем, как и всегда. — Расскажи, как Локи смог обойти защиту?  
  
— Со слов Локи, Дженнифер — эмиссар стаи, являлась основой их защиты. Она подпитывала членов стаи своей магией и приумножала их собственную силу. Дженнифер была ядром, а остальные крутились вокруг нее наподобие электронов. Как в атоме, — пояснил Стив, вспоминая объяснение Тони. — Чтобы победить, нам следовало вывести ее из строя. Что Локи и проделал. Он создал иллюзии Дженнифер внутри их круга, и эти иллюзии напали на членов стаи. Началась неразбериха, и Дженнифер пришлось самой взяться за устранение своих копий. Она погибла первой от рук одного из альф, Энниса. После нам не оставалось ничего другого, как принять бой.   
  
Коулсон покивал, снова что-то набрал в телефоне и на этот раз убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака.   
  
— Поможешь уговорить Старка предоставить записи боя? — спросил он с легкой улыбкой.   
  
— Как всегда, — пожал плечами Стив, отчего-то расслабившись. Коулсон был спокойным и рассудительным, а еще он был отличным солдатом, в точности исполняющим приказы. С ним всегда приятно работать.   
  
Коулсона позвал один из служащих, и он быстрым шагом ушел. Стив задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и заметил, как начали выносить остальные упакованные трупы. Их наверняка отвезут в лабораторию и попробуют разобраться в причине столь огромной силы. Дерек ведь тоже являлся альфой, но он и вполовину не был так силен, как оборотни этой стаи.   
  
В голове всплыло воспоминание о том дне, когда к Тони обратились из Щ.И.Т.а с просьбой дать разрешение на проведение нескольких «легких» исследований Дерека. Разнесенная лаборатория, уже подготовленная для этих самых исследований, была самым доходчивым ответом. После этого больше никто и никогда не заикался о том, чтобы ткнуть в Дерека иголкой.  
  
Зато сейчас у организации появилась возможность изучить недоступные им ранее образцы. По крайней мере, Стив ничего не знал об исследованиях альф такого уровня.   
  
Мимо пронесли последние носилки и погрузили в фургон. Парень, закрывший дверь, улыбнулся Стиву и уважительно хмыкнул:  
  
— У мистера Старка легкая рука. Их вожак даже кровью не истек. Тело в великолепном состоянии.  
  
— Мой лазер всегда к вашим услугам, — отвесил шутливый поклон опустившийся рядом Тони.   
  
Парень широко улыбнулся, забрался внутрь кабины, и фургон уехал вслед за остальными.   
  
— Налетели, как саранча! — Тони присвистнул, поглядывая на Стива. — Вынесли все подчистую! Даже пятнышка не осталось.   
  
— Они знают свое дело, — кивнул подошедший Тор.   
  
Стив обернулся и посмотрел на него и стоящего рядом с Тором Локи. Их с Локи взгляды встретились.  
  
— Спасибо тебе за помощь, — поблагодарил его Стив, сделав вид, что не заметил, как скривились лица Тони и стоявшей позади всех Наташи. — Без тебя нам пришлось бы провозиться дольше.   
  
— Без меня вы бы ничего не сделали, — закатил глаза Локи. — Но я был рад развеяться и поиграть.   
  
Стив опустил голову, пряча брезгливое выражение на лице. Схватки, где погибали люди, нельзя называть играми. Но доказывать что-то Локи не имело смысла. Он не поймет.   
  
— Нам пора, друзья, — произнес Тор.   
  
— Увидимся, — дружелюбно похлопал Тони Тора по плечу.  
  
— Надеюсь, не скоро, — осклабился в ответ тот. Затем взял Локи под локоть, задрал голову к вечернему небу и беззвучно прошептал призыв к Хеймдаллю. Стив, Тони и Наташа отошли подальше, и в следующее мгновение в землю ударил яркий луч света.   
  
— До встречи, — сказал им Локи и улыбнулся перед тем, как исчезнуть вместе с Тором.   
  
— Ну что? — Тони посмотрел на него и на Наташу и развел руками. — К Дереку праздновать?  
  
— Он тебя убьет, — фыркнула Наташа и пошла к мотоциклу Стива. Они приехали сюда вместе.   
  
— Я его любимый папа! — возразил Тони.  
  
Наташа громко рассмеялась, но ничего больше не сказала. Тони пошел за ней следом, что-то выговаривая, а Стив на мгновение замешкался и в последний раз посмотрел на здание. Он надеялся, что они все сделали правильно.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз приподнял задницу и поправил перекрутившуюся футболку. На диване было не очень удобно лежать, но вставать и перебираться на кровать совершенно не хотелось. Эти дни их здорово вымотали. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что так устанет от своих кумиров. Мстители были везде и вели себя очень часто прямо как… они со Скоттом. Одни препирательства отца Дерека с Брюсом чего стоили! Поэтому, когда все разъехались, стало намного спокойнее и даже легче дышать. Разбитое окно восстановили, а вместо разбитой плазмы висела новая, пока еще не подключенная. Им как-то не до нее было.  
  
Стайлз поймал взгляд Дерека и улыбнулся:  
  
— Значит, следующий вторник.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек. — Готов?  
  
— Не-а, — Стайлз удобнее устроил голову у него на бедре. — Ужин с нашими отцами это не то, к чему можно подготовиться за несколько дней. На самом деле, я даже думать о нем не хочу.   
  
— Почему?   
  
— Я свихнусь до вторника. Пусть уж лучше будет импровизация. Стайлз силен в импровизациях!  
  
— И у тебя получится не думать об этом? — с сомнением спросил Дерек.   
  
Стайлз серьезно на него посмотрел, растеряв весь свой веселый настрой. Мышцы внизу немного тянуло из-за недавнего секса, и волосы на голове не до конца высохли после душа, который они приняли вместе с Дереком. Но все же Стайлз чувствовал, что он может еще, что он хочет еще. Может быть, чуть-чуть попозже.   
  
— Я рассчитывал, что ты меня отвлечешь.   
  
Взгляд у Дерека немного расфокусировался, а потом самый горячий в мире бойфренд Стайлза наклонился и, приподняв ему голову, поцеловал в губы. Без страсти, не так, как было недавно, но с нежностью и чем-то таким, отчего у Стайлза вышибло дух. Он пока не был силен в чувствах, в определении того, что испытывает, но одно знал совершенно точно — ему это нравилось.   
  
Дерек отстранился, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана. Он накрыл своей рукой руку Стайлза, лежащую у того на животе, и переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Будь уверен, — наконец ответил он, хотя Стайлз и не ждал ответа.   
  
Он закрыл глаза и расслабился. Дерек свободной рукой зачесывал ему волосы назад. Прикосновения были простыми, но Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что может пролежать так вечность.   
  
— Они поладят. Папа умеет производить впечатление, — тихо усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
— Вот этого _впечатления_ я и боюсь, — прошептал Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, мой папа не особо фанатеет от супергероев.   
  
— Хоть кто-то в семье Стилински.  
  
— Эй! — Стайлз улыбнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Ему стало так спокойно, что он готов был вот-вот уснуть.   
  
В лофте воцарилась тишина, лишь из душа доносился звук работающего бойлера, который они забыли выключить.  
  
— Моя мама сбежала из Бикон-Хиллз вместе с Лорой, когда та была совсем маленькой, — неожиданно заговорил Дерек. Стайлз замер, внимательно слушая. — Отца Лоры, маминого первого мужа, убили охотники. Маме пришлось скрываться какое-то время у родственников в Малибу. Там она и познакомилась с папой, — Дерек ненадолго замолчал. — Но их роман получился не особенно долгим. Когда мама поняла, что забеременела, она пришла к папе и все рассказала: и про меня, и про то, что она альфа-оборотень, — Дерек весело фыркнул. — Иногда к ней приставали с вопросом, как ей удалось запомниться папе в период его разгульной жизни, и мама всегда отвечала «попробовал бы он меня забыть».   
  
Стайлз тихо рассмеялся и открыл глаза, тут же наткнувшись на рассеянный взгляд Дерека.   
  
— Ты хотел бы, чтобы они сошлись? — не удержался Стайлз.   
  
— Когда был маленький — иногда хотел, — честно ответил Дерек. — Но тогда мама не вернулась бы в Бикон-Хиллз, не встретила бы своего мужа и не родила бы Кору, да и все сложилось бы совсем иначе. Не факт, что лучше.   
  
— Ага, — согласился с ним Стайлз. — Значит, Лора с Корой даже не в курсе происходящего тут?  
  
— Им незачем знать.  
  
— Совсем-совсем про все? — с замиранием спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек на мгновение застыл, словно почувствовал подвох, а потом закатил глаза и улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты с ними познакомишься, не волнуйся. Если знает папа, то знают и они. Так что это вопрос времени.  
  
— Да я ничего такого и не имел в виду, — вяло запротестовал Стайлз, чувствуя, что краснеет.   
  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Дерек и снова наклонился и поцеловал. На этот раз Стайлз придержал его рукой за волосы и не дал так быстро отстраниться, углубляя поцелуй. Дерек застонал ему в рот и аккуратно перетащил Стайлза к себе на колени, не отрываясь от его губ.  
  
Теперь, когда его страшная тайна была раскрыта, он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя свободным рядом со Стайлзом. И счастливым.   
  


***

  
  


_Пару недель спустя_

  
  
Бартон вошел в комнату охраны и тут же кинулся к мониторам.   
  
— Сэр? — переполошился дежурный, удобно развалившийся до этого в кресле. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Покажи хранилище А-1!  
  
Дежурный выпрямился и быстро застучал по кнопкам. Через несколько секунд на большом мониторе появилась картинка. В хранилище А-1 находились останки перевезенного на новую базу Щ.И.Т.а вожака стаи альф, а также не развезенные по лабораториям части членов его стаи.  
  
— Камера не засекла никакого движения, сэр. Если бы туда кто-то вошел, на главном мониторе бы автоматически появилось изображение.   
  
Бартон хмуро разглядывал стену с пятью небольшими, квадратной формы металлическими дверьми, как в морге. Все было спокойно.   
  
— Хорошо. Следи за этим хранилищем особенно внимательно. Мне сообщили о доносившемся оттуда странном шуме.   
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
Бартон развернулся и направился к двери, но не успел взяться за ручку, как его окликнул дежурный:  
  
— Сэр!   
  
Бартон обернулся, бросил взгляд на главный монитор и застыл, стиснув челюсти. Первая дверца начала гнуться, словно кто-то изнутри бил по ней. Но какой же силы должен быть человек, чтобы погнуть этот материал?  
  
— Отправь туда отряд, — приказал Бартон. Заметив, что дежурный оцепенел, он прикрикнул: — Быстро!   
  
Дежурный вздрогнул, нажал кнопку на панели связи и отдал приказ. Но Бартон понимал, что уже поздно. Он завел руку за спину, снял лук и резким движением активировал его, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.   
  
Дверца прогнулась сильнее, а в следующее мгновение отлетела к противоположной стене. Картинка пошла рябью, из ячейки выскочило нечто, похожее на зверя, и камера отключилась.   
  
Последнее, что успел рассмотреть Бартон, была перекошенная синяя морда.   
  
Существо было в ярости.


End file.
